


Magical Family

by sapphire11224



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Naruto, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: All countries know and can do magic, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Genderswap, M/M, No Golden Trio betrayal, multicrossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire11224/pseuds/sapphire11224
Summary: Haruhi has two cousins who are quite famous in their own worlds, Emerald Potter (femHarry) and Uzumaki Safaia (femNaruto).One day, one decides to leave while the other was forcefully banished so they decided to go and live with her. All they wanted was a normal life, but that's hard especially when their old lives come into play and  the Host Club decides to involve themselves in their new lives.





	1. Chapter 1

Ch1

(Forests outside of Konoha)

She couldn't believe that she didn't see it coming. She should've known that something was up when those old bags of bones have been silent for the past few years; she just figured that they had given up on trying to destroy her career and life as a shinobi. Of course, nothing they say could do anything since she was backed by the hokage and all her friends are the heirs of the famous clans of Konoha and their parents like her.

Safaia couldn't help but feel that they were planning this for the past four years as she was rising up in the ranks and becoming more and more popular with the other shinobi. It also didn't help that her closest friends are heirs to their respectable clans and would back her up no matter what shit the council threw at her. This was probably why they waited until they managed to get all her friends and their parents to leave on missions, Tsuande and Shizune to leave for Suna for a meeting, and Jiraiya on an information gathering mission, to throw her out.

Safaia was just a few months shy of her seventeenth birthday, not that it mattered since the Kyuubi had already fused his chakra and knowledge with her when she turned sixteen. Don't get her wrong, Kyuubi is still alive and well inside his seal in her, he's just no longer a threat to her or to anyone else. Well anyone else who is a friend of hers, her enemies are just a group of people who he would love nothing more than to devour their souls. Nobody knew that this had occurred, but it still made the civilian council members worried that she wasn't on a tight leash and at their beck and call. Safaia is loyal, that part is true, but she's only loyal to the hokage and the village, not to them.

Standing at only 5feet 5inches, Safaia was popular with many male shinobis and civilians. She was a combination of being a tomboy, not afraid to get down and dirty, and a sophiscated woman, perfect at seduction. Despite constantly training her body and being on many missions, she has a slender hourglass build and her breasts weren't large, but they weren't small either. Her eyes were a blue color, the same blue as the gems she is named after. Her golden blond hair once cut into a short chopped style when she was a child now fell down to her waist in a high ponytail tied with a single long black ribbon that trailed through her locks. She wore a pale orange camisole under a fishnet tank top. Tight black pants tucked into boots of the same color. Tied around her waist was a dark blue pouch containing only a few money which the council was so "generous" to give her.

As the two ANBU guards escorted her through the forest, Safaia couldn't help but find it hysterical that while the councils would love nothing more than to kill her, they didn't in fear that the shinobi part of the village would rise up and revolt. So the only thing they can do is to seal off her chakra, in hopes that she would die from not being able to protect herself, and banish her. Pity that they didn't look closer to make sure that they had indeed cut off her chakra level, oh well it's their mistake for not being careful around her. Haven't anyone told them, she's a lot her parents when it comes to personality and tricking people.

"Sorry about this, Uzumaki-san," the ANBU wearing a cat mask said.

"The hokage's gonna flip," the other ANBU wearing a lizard mask said.

Safaia shrugged her shoulders and continued walking. "It matters not," she said, "I'll just figure out something else to do with my life." She waved her hand goodbye without looking back.

Her sharp hearing listened as the two leaped into the trees and disappeared back to the village. She turned her head with her blue eyes glistening mischievously. Safaia knew that the councils were aware of her heritage and she couldn't help but laugh at the events she knew will happen the minute she's gone from the village.

/-/

(Konoha)

The minute the ANBU had escorted Uzumaki Safaia, no Namikaze Safaia, out of the village, the members of the council immediately headed back into the Hokage Tower. As they hurried down into the basement, you could feel the air tense with excitement and greed. Now that she's gone, they can finally take what they've been after ever since the Yondaime Hokage died. Located in the basement was where the Sandaime Hokage had placed Safaia's inheritance from both her mother and her father.

They had campaigned for many years to take the money, property, and scrolls from her, claiming that she was no longer Namikaze Safaia, but a demon incarnate masquerading as her. The Sandaime Hokage refused to hear about it and even threatened to throw them all in prison for treason if they continued, so they waited until he died and began to bring it up again when Tsuande became the new hokage. They immediately learned it was a big mistake. Tsunade didn't have the tolerance to hear them repeat several times like Hiruzen Sarutobi; the first few minutes they began to talk about Safaia not deserving her inheritance and that it would be better suited to be given to the people, aka them, she threw them all out of the room and had ANBU surveillance them to make sure they won't do anything. But now that the hokage is out of the village and the demon is gone, nothing can stand in their way.

Standing in the basement was a circle of candles held up by silver stands. Attached to each stand was an oil slicked rope that stretched out into the center where their prize was sitting. Tied up in the rope was a large scroll that contained everything the Namikaze and Uzumaki had owned and left for their daughter. To get the scroll, one must place a drop of their blood into the flame to neutralize it, and if the blood does not belong to someone of Namikaze or Uzumaki blood, the flames would travel on the rope and destroy the scroll. Before they were never given enough time to properly get to the scroll, but now they have all the time in the world.

"Quickly turn off the trap," one person said, his voice laced with greed and anticipation.

"Calm down, there's no need to rush," Danzo told him. He signaled for one of shinobi from Ne to appear.

The Ne shinobi took out a weapon that was in a shape of a boomerang with the inside curve armed with a sharp blade. In one quick swoop, they threw the weapon, eliminating the ropes in a single turn.

All was going according to plan and soon Danzo couldn't wait until his hands were on the scrolls that were filled with techniques and strategies Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki had created and formed. He could care less for the money, the others could have it for all he cared, but the jutsus, the things that made the two feared and powerful, is all he wants.

It was a pity that they had forgotten that Hiruzen Sarutobi was known as the "Professor" for a reason. Because the minute the boomerang had returned to the Ne shinobi's hand, the large scroll immediately disintegrated, leaving no trace or evidence.

"What happened," Koharu shouted, "Where did that scroll go?"

Nobody knew the answer and became quite disappointed that they weren't able to get what they had wanted. Danzo, on the other hand, was cursing out his old rival and began to make plans for his Ne to go out and retrieve Safaia, where he's pretty sure is where the scroll vanished off to.

/-/

Safaia had managed to reach the only port, which would take her to outside of Hidden World. She reached into her pouch and fingered the hitai-ate Iruka-sensei had given her after the mess with Mizuki when she was twelve. The councils had wanted to take her hitai-ate away and destroy in front of her, knowing full well how much she cherished the item. Because they were able to look past any genjustsu, she did the next best thing, she transfigured an empty can into a hitai-ate and just watched as they triumphantly destroyed it.

How she managed to transfigure it, no one, but Sarutobi-jiji, Baa-chan, and Ero-Sennin, knew. This was a good thing, since if the council has gotten word that she wasn't just a shinobi, but also a witch, they would most likely force her as a breeding tool. Her father was a native from the Hidden World, her mother, on the other hand was from an island located just outside of the Hidden World known as Uzu no Kuni. While Uzu no Kuni is located on the outside, they do also have a shinobi village and what many outsiders don't know is that the village isn't just made up of shinobis but also witches and wizards.

A large scroll appeared by her side, still wrapped up in ropes. Safaia looked at it with a knowing glint in her blue eyes. "They really didn't waste any time trying to get my inheritance," she said, "Good thing it's been programmed to come to me if anyone were to try and steal it," she said. Waving her hand over the scroll, she shrunk it and placed it in her pouch.

"Now, where should I go? Should I head over to England where Emerald is? Or over to Japan where Haruhi is?" she thought to herself. Safaia crossed her legs and leaned back on the bench, sighing as she started to weigh her pros and cons on heading over to England. "Let's see, the pros would be that I could continue my study on magic and I get to see Emerald again. The cons would be that chances of Dumbledore wanting me to help him fightin the war is about ninty-nine to a hundred percent possible. It would also suck big time if Dumbledore decides to go and hire shinobi from Konoha and the council gets word of seeing me there and decides to drag me back and use me as a breeding stock."

Safaia shuddered from the idea of being treated like an animal whose offspring would be sold to the highest bidder. "I guess the only place to go would be Japan where Haruhi," she said. The last time she had seen her cousin was a year before the death of her aunt.

Sarutobi-jiji had been looking for any hints of her having relatives left, hoping for a chance that someone would finally accept her as a human being and after six long years of searching, he finally discovered that Kushina had a brother, who was also the only other survivor from Uzu no Kuni's destruction, that was living in the outside world in Japan. Her uncle, was a wizard, but didn't follow a shinobi's path like her mother had done, had fell in love with another witch. The two of them had gotten married and now have a daughter named Haruhi.

Safaia reached into her pouch and pulled out an object that she had kept hidden for the past ten years. She looked at the cellphone and muttered to herself, "First thing I've got to do is to update this old thing." She started punching in numbers and held the object to her ear, listening to it ring several times.

"Moshi-moshi," the familiar cheerful voice of her uncle said.

"Ryo-ojisan? It's Safaia. I have a…slight problem…" She explained her current situation. When she was finished, she listened to him wail and curse the council for treating his niece so unfairly. After waiting for her uncle to finally stop after ten minutes, he immediately ordered her to come 'home.'

Safaia closed the phone after he hung up. "Already on it," she said, getting onto the boat that had finally arrived.

/-/

(England)

On the other side of the world, Emerald Potter had returned home for the summer from her fifth year in Hogwarts. Emerald sat on in the backyard, doing her usual chores given to her by her aunt. As she was pulling out the weeds, she began muttering, "What the hell is wrong with those idiots? I told them that Voldemort had returned and killed Cedric and did they believe me last year? Nooo…" She sat straight up. "And I know he knows about the Deatheaters attacking the Department of Mysteries so that would mean they're up to something. Why the hell isn't he broadcasting it out so they can prepare themselves?" she complained, throwing the weeds to the ground.

Emerald Potter, known as the Girl-Who-Lived, stood at 5feet and was short for her age. Her shoulder-length wavy hair was pulled into a low ponytail to keep the strands out of her eyes. A pair of thin black framed glasses sat up on her nose shielding her vivid green eyes which resembled the gems which her parents named her after. Nothing about her screamed out of the ordinary except a small lightning shaped scar hidden behind her long bangs with were swept to the side. While her face would give people an impression that she spends hours in front of a mirror, the items of clothing gives a different approach. She wore loose baggy faded blue jeans and hung around her waist with a green T-shirt that she was able to shrink down to her size.

Thinking about that battle wasn't really helping since she was reminded again of her godfather's death. First Cedric and now Sirius, it's like she's a walking magnet for people dying.

As she stared at the flowers, she could remember the cold stares and the whispers behind her back as she was entering the train, she now understood what her cousin went through as a child. Technically, Safaia isn't her cousin, but rather the two of them are related to the same cousin, but still Emerald couldn't help but understand just how she was able to keep sane and still want to protect that village she called home. This isn't the first time that people had doubted her and called her a liar or a secret Death Eater and she knew that they would never stop. Emerald is nothing like Safaia. She can't continue to protect a place that refuses to listen and just hide away from their fear with words of coldness and hatred.

If they refuse to listen and ends up dying because they didn't prepare for Voldemort's return, then that's their problem. Because there is just no way she is returning back to Hogwarts, a place where everyone, but a few friends, distrusted her and would rather listen to rumors. She stood up and immediately knew what to do.

She entered into the kitchen area, where her aunt was reading a magazine. "Aunt Petunia, there's something I need to tell you," she said.

While Petunia hated her niece since she was a constant reminder of just how perfect Lily had been, she looked up and gave Emerald her attention.

"I'm not returning to Hogwarts in September," she told her, "In fact, I'm not staying in England. I'm gonna head over to Japan where Uncle Ryouji is, since I'm pretty sure that Uncle Vernon will try to chase me out of the house."

She called him Uncle Ryouji when in fact Emerald is related through his wife. His wife was a witch from England who had disowned herself when her parents refused to allow her to marry a man from Japan, while they were happy that she had chosen a wizard, they were horrified to learn that the man she had chosen was a penniless foreigner. When they began to arrange a marriage, Karen Potter had disowned herself at the age of eighteen and changed her name to Kotoko Fujioka after marrying the man she love. She ended up studying law and became one of the best lawyers around until her accident which lead to her death.

While Kotoko severed all ties with her parents, her cousin, James Potter, never lost touch with her and would always send letters along with pictures of his own daughter and wife up until the day him and his wife died. Since then, Kotoko grew frantic on what had happened to her small niece and asked some wizards and witches who were her friends in Europe to find out what had happened to Emerald. When they had managed to track down Emerald, Ryouji stayed behind to watch Haruhi as Kotoko went to England to see her niece. In the beginning, the Dursleys refused to allow her to have contact, saying that she's one of those freaks, but with a little help of magic, she managed to convince them that she was a distant relative of the Evans that was transferred to work in Japan.

They had even able arranged for Emerald to stay in Japan for the summer, which the Dursleys allowed since that meant she would be out of their hair for a few months. Those few months in Japan was the best, especially when she had met Uncle Ryouji's niece, Safaia. It was there that Emerald had learned the truth about her parents' demise and her heritage. Emerald, Haruhi, and Safaia ended up becoming close friends and the revelation that the three are able to connect with magic made their bond even closer. They had ever saw each other after that summer, but were still able to keep in touch via owl.

"Call him, make sure he accepts before you do anything," Petunia ordered, thrusting the phone into her hands.

Emerald dialed the familiar numbers and held her phone to her ear. Her heart began to beat faster as she grew nervous. What if he decides that he doesn't want to see her? What if he refuses to allow her to even come visit?

"Moshi-moshi?" an energetic voice came through. Emerald was immediately reminded of all the times her uncle would start trying to get her to wear pretty dresses or put ribbons in her hair.

"Ryouji-ojisan? This is Emerald. I was…"

"Emerald-chan! How are you doing? It's been so long," Ryouji squealed in excitement.

Emerald began to tell him what had occurred, which caused him to scream and curse the same way when he heard something happened to Safaia.

"It's ok, Emerald-chan, you can come and live with me. In fact, Safaia is also coming to stay so it'll be just like old times," Ryouji told her, "Just tell that aunt of yours that I'm letting you stay and she'll book the first flight to Japan for you just to get rid of you."

Emerald looked over at Petunia. "Ryouji-ojisan said that I can stay with him," she told her aunt.

Petunia grabbed the phone. "I'll make the arrangements and you get packed," she told her.

Emerald knew that the hidden meaning in that sentence was to hurry up and leave the house for good. She quickly rushed to her room and began to pack her trunk.

/-/

(Japan)

Haruhi was done with another crazy day at school and was already heading up the stairs. She blew the bangs of her short brown hair out of her brown eyes and sighed. Haruhi looked over at the uniform the Host Club had given to her and noticed how she needs to iron out the wrinkles. She opened the door and there was her father putting dinner on the table.

"Haruhi, papa has some great news," Ryouji said happily. Since it was his day off, he wasn't wearing a dress, just some loose gray sweatpants and a white T-shirt. His long red hair was pulled into a low ponytail with a white bandana tied around his head. "Do you remember Emerald-chan and Safaia-chan?"

"Otou-san, we send letters to each other every month," Haruhi said, rolling her eyes. She placed her bag down by her desk and sat down to the table. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, the two of them will be staying with us from now on," Ryouji said. He explained in full detail about what had happened while insulting and threatening to kill the ones who hurt his dear nieces.

As Haruhi listened with one ear, she couldn't help but wonder, "How are we going to fit so many people in this small apartment?"

"Haruhi, dear, we do have magic, don't you remember?" Ryouji said, shaking his head. His daughter may be intelligent, but sometimes she doesn't think outside of the box.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2  
When Haruhi had woken up, she noticed how her father hasn't returned home from his job at the tranny bar. Stretching her arms up into the air, she yawned, almost wishing that she didn't have to go to school to avoid the host club, but for the sake of her education and her dream job, she got up to use the bathroom. And since it's Saturday, that means she only have to go to school for a half day. As she passed the dining table, a paper caught her attention. Picking it up, Haruhi read the message and could immediately feel her father's cheerful energy radiating from the paper.

"Haruhi! Your cousins are coming today! Not really sure what time they'll be arriving, but Safaia-chan and Emerald-chan should be coming before the evening. I already talked to Kyouya-kun and he has agreed to let you leave early. Please help your cousins get supplies for school. See you later tonight! Love, Papa."

After reading that, Haruhi couldn't help but groan at the mention of Kyouya doing her a favor and letting her leave club early, no doubt he was already calculating ways for her to pay him back with her father asked him. As she quickly showered and changed into the male school uniform, she began to wonder what her cousins were going to do when they arrive. "Knowing Kyouya, he would most likely try to integrate her cousins with the other hosts," she thought to herself, "But also knowing Safaia and Emerald, they would probably try to get into a public school."

/-/

(Airplane from Hidden Worlds)

Safaia glanced out the window at the vast Pacific Ocean for the first time in years. She touched her cheeks that were now deprived of the six whiskers once she had released the glamour on the boat out of the hidden world. "This way it's harder for those bastards to look for me without those blasted things," she muttered to herself.

"I'll have you know those blasted things are what shows the world who we are," a deep voice echoed in her head.

"Oh? I thought those would be your tails since you don't have the whiskers." Safaia asked mentally, "So you're awake now, Kyuubi? You've been asleep for a while now."

"I do have to store up the chakra to keep myself alive when they decide to 'seal' yours," Kyuubi retorted, "So where are we heading off to?"

"Japan, that's where Haruhi-chan is," Safaia replied.

"Well hopefully, this cousin of yours can get us some better food than this garbage," Kyuubi complained before drifting off to sleep.

Safaia glared at the unappetizing lunch that they served on the plane and agreed with the nine-tailed fox. Staring at the damp sandwich, she couldn't understand just how expensive an airplane ticket can be when the food sucks big time. Hopefully Haruhi-chan knows some good restaurants that serve ramen or any other food that tastes better than this. Oh who was she kidding, any food would taste better than this slop!

She glanced down to the photo Ryo-ojisan had sneaked in the pile Haruhi had owled to her. Haruhi had cut her long brown hair short and if a complete stranger was to meet her, they would immediately assume that she's a boy, considering that the fact that she prefers to wear gender neutral clothes. Surrounding her were six guys, all of them were good looking with five out of the six were taller than Haruhi. When Ryo-ojisan told her about the Host Club and how Haruhi got roped into it, she couldn't stop laughing, which caused her friends to think that she had cracked.

Safaia's smile saddened as she thought about her group of friends who were completely unaware of what had happened to her. No doubt there will be bloodshed the minute they pass the gates, especially the blood of the civilian council members and those power hungry advisors. As she was forced to leave, Safaia was able to hear and feel the anger from the majority of the shinobi and civilian population, so there's a high possibility that the minute baa-chan and the others enter the village, they're all going to tell her what happened.

As Safaia mused at how the male school uniform fits Haruhi so well, it hit her. "Crap! I have to go back to school," she thought to herself. She grumbled at the idea of being back in the academic prison she escaped from four years ago. "Good thing that Haruhi sent me copies of her notes so I can catch up to the curriculum."

A mischievous grin appeared on her face as she mused, "I could imagine how Danzo must be ripping the whole hidden world apart searching for me. It's too bad for him that he doesn't know that I have knowledge of the outside." Stretching her arms up into the air, she rested back into the chair and decided to follow Kyuubi's example and fell asleep.

/-/

(Ne Headquarters)

Danzo gritted his teeth when his shinobi told him that she wasn't around the village or near any of Konoha's allies. He began to regret the fact that they had sealed her chakra because if she had used her chakra it would've been easy to find her. He snarled at his weapons, "Search everywhere for her and bring her back alive! Don't stop until she's been subdued."

When all his army of shinobi vanished from his sight, Danzo turned around and glared angrily at the wall. "Even if I won't be able to make her fight for me, she does have some uses," he said. A snake-like grin appeared on his face. "After all, one could imagine what her children would be like with the proper training."

As Danzo chuckled at the thought of the all powerful weapon that could've been his years ago subdued and forced to give birth to children that would be his new weapons of destruction, he didn't notice a flicker that appeared in the corner of the room.

/-/

(Konoha)

A black ink-like version of Sai appeared next to his creator, who was sitting high up on a tree overlooking the memorial stone. Sai gave one look at his clone and dispelled the jutsu. So his former leader wishes to do more damage to Safaia, well not that he can, but one can't be too careful. Sai knew there was no way that Danzo could ever hope to overpower Safaia, but Danzo has more arsenals hidden that not even other Ne shinobi know about.

Quickly writing up a message he sent his ink creations shaped as birds to deliver the message to the hokage and Safaia's friends to hurry back to Konoha. Watching as the black birds disappear over the horizon he could only hope that they would be able to make it in time before Danzo discovers where Safaia had hid herself.

/-/

(Second airplane to Japan from England)

Emerald allowed the stewardess take away her food as she chewed on the cookies given to her for dessert. "So now I'm going to be living with Haruhi and Uncle Ryouji and adding Safaia to the mix, life's gonna get interesting," she mused to herself. She glanced over to a picture that her uncle had sent her of Haruhi with her school club and chuckled slightly. Her green eyes then glanced over at a picture Safaia had sent after she had made to Chunin level. It was strange that when they were children, Haruhi was the one who resembled more like a girl while she and Safaia were more boyish and now Haruhi looks more like an effeminate boy and Safaia and her look like actual girls.

Taking a long sip of her soda, she leaned into the chair and sighed, "Let's see, Japan doesn't have a specific school of magic since it's practiced privately, which means that once I register at their ministry, I can use magic without their constant supervision, as long as I don't do something illegal. But that also means I have to go to a public school. Hopefully everything will turn out all right."

She looked over at the letters Hermione and Ron had sent over to her. She felt sorry for abandoning them like this, well not exactly abandoning them since she will come back, but there's no way she can be able to learn and train to fight Voldemort with Hogwarts' curriculum and with the ministry trying to silence her.

Emerald sighed deeply wondering if Safaia wouldn't mind lending some of her clones to check up on her friends or better yet henge one of her clones to look like her to prevent any suspicion from the ministry. A small smile appeared on her face as she shook her head. "No doubt Safaia wouldn't mind doing that since it would be like training for her and she's always up for doing these kinds of missions," Emerald said softly.

She glanced down to her feet where Hedwig was situated in her cage, sleeping. She had placed an item that was charmed to make people not notice that Haruhi had made for her. Emerald could've had Hedwig fly to Japan on her own, but a white snowy owl like Hedwig is rare and many wizards and witches knows what type of owl she owns. She couldn't risk Hedwig's safety, so she disregarded her comfort for her safety. Thank goodness that Hedwig knew why she was stuffed inside her cage for hours so she decided to sleep on her way there.

Emerald glanced over at her watch and sighed deeply. Just a little more than five hours left before she arrives in Japan. She leant back into her chair and figured that she should go to sleep and then with Safaia's help, she can come up with what to do. "Safaia is probably the best out of the three who could come up with plans, whether it is for plans of attack or plans for pranking," she said to herself before drifting off to sleep.

/-/

(Ouran High School-3rd Music Room)

Haruhi kept glancing back at the clock hanging on the wall, wondering how much longer she has to wait until she could see her cousins. She hasn't heard any lectures or increase on her debt from Kyouya, so she couldn't tell if she should be worried or glad. Glad that he didn't mention anything but at the same time, worried about what he is planning on doing in increasing her debt.

"Ne, Haruhi-kun, what are you thinking about?" Kanako asked when she saw that Haruhi's eyes were slightly glazed over, like he was contemplating on something.

Haruhi blinked and looked over at the enthusiastic and curious girls. She smiled gently, which caused the girls to swoon, and didn't think there would be any harm in telling them. "My cousins are going to live with me from now," she told them, "I was just wondering if their planes had landed yet."

Kanako and her friends all squealed in unison, "Please tell us about them!" If they're anything like Haruhi, then they must be extraordinary too. The girls could imagine Ouran being a much more interesting place if his cousins came to this school.

Haruhi leaned her elbow on the arm rest and laid her chin upon the palm of her hand. "It's been a while since we last saw each other, but we did send mail every now and then. Safaia should have arrived by now since she lives closer than Emerald. Safaia is the daughter of otou-san's onee-san and Emerald is the daughter of okaa-san's cousin." Haruhi dug into her wallet and pulled out a picture her cousins had sent her a couple of months ago and showed it to the girls. It was then the audience grew larger as everyone stood behind Haruhi's customers to take a look.

Safaia's long golden blond hair was tied into a braided rope with a red ribbon weaved into the braids. Her large blue eyes were looking up at a small orangey-red fox situated on top of her head. She wore a tight light blue tank top that had one of the straps falling off her left shoulder and gray sweatpants for her morning run at the park. What had caught everyone's attention was the bright confident smile on Safaia's face that just made everyone else wants to smile as well. Everyone thought she was very beautiful, resembling a model.

Emerald's photo was taken sometime in the winter with the snow surrounding her being evidence. Her raven hair was a lot shorter than Safaia and tied into a low ponytail. She wore a long light brown overcoat that had flakes of snow getting attached to it as it fell. Like Safaia, Emerald had her attention on a beautiful white owl that stood on her shoulder as everyone was attracted to the beautiful shade of green of her eyes. What made everyone confused was the old and odd looking broom that she was holding in her right hand. She was beautiful like Safaia, but her beauty seemed to be much softer compared to the older girl.

"What are their names?" one of the customers asked.

"This is Namikaze Safaia and that's Potter Emerald," Haruhi said, pointing to the photos.

Kyouya's attention was immediately hooked. "They wouldn't happen to be related to the Lord Potters and the Namikaze companies, would they?" he asked with a slight polite yet conniving grin.

"I have no idea," Haruhi said. There was something about his grin that she hated and made her stomach lurch. "And even if they were, why does it matter to you?"

Kyouya just smiled at her, much to her annoyance.

"Are their parents going to join them?" another customer asked.

Haruhi frowned as she thought back to the first day she met her two cousins and heard the fates of her aunts and uncles. "Safaia-chan actually never met her parents. She was orphaned on the day of her birthday in a…accident. She ended up being raised by her otou-san's friends."

Everybody gasped in complete shock. Hunny's began to tear as he sobbed, "That's so sad! Poor Safaia-chan!"

"Well…Emerald-chan's life isn't much difference. Her parents were murdered when she was a year old. She would've died to if the murderer wasn't…interrupted. She's been living with some relatives on her okaa-san's side, but they never liked her…so…yeah..." Haruhi stopped talking, not knowing what else to say.

"How tragic," Tamaki exclaimed as all the females, including Hunny, began to cry.

"I guess anyone would think that way," Haruhi said, after thinking for a few minutes. She smiled in what the customers and the other hosts would consider as a natural grin. "They would never let something like that bring them down. Emerald is actually pretty popular in school and she's actually the best on her sports team. Safaia, at first wasn't really liked in her hometown, but there's just something about her that draws people to her so now she has more friends than one needs. The two of them are really loyal to their friends and they're someone you can enjoy being yourself with."

Kyouya stood up and continued to write in his black binder. "I believe it's time for you to get going, Haruhi," he said, "It's getting late and I'm pretty sure that your cousins have landed already."

Haruhi glanced over at the clock and immediately grabbed her belongings. She half-listened to the costumers asking if she could bring her cousins over. She hummed slightly and thought about it. "I'm not sure, but we'll see," she said. She then glanced over to the males and silently adding, "But knowing the Host Club, they will find a way to bring them here."

Five minutes after she left the school, the others apologetically asked the other costumers to leave, tearfully adding that they would love to meet their natural host's cousins as well. They then followed after Haruhi, who unknowingly led the men to her cousins.

/-/

Despite what everyone believed, the planes carrying Haruhi's cousins had arrived around the same time but unfortunately in different airports.

When Safaia's plane had landed and she was finished getting all her papers processed, the first thing she had done was search for a cab that would take her to a shopping district near Haruhi's home. Carrying only a schoolbag and a scroll tied around her waist, she wandered around the airport to the place where the taxis were parked. Safaia was so focused on getting food for her stomach, that she never noticed heads being turned towards her from both men and women. To these complete strangers, the way that Safaia was oblivious to the stares of amazement, lust, and envy as she continued to walk with confidence like a famous model.

Emerald had a similar situation happen. As she rolled her luggage that was filled with her shrunken supplies and belongings, towards the parking lot to the taxi eyes were turned to the cute-looking foreigner, but she either ignored the stares or was oblivious to them. Her uncle had told her that he would fill out her paperwork. Thank Merlin that the Japanese take terrorist matters seriously and were delighted to have her learn her magic and train in, what they believed to be, the best magical education in the world. She got into the taxi and sighed exhaustedly, hoping for a nice long rest.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3

Haruhi had gotten off the bus and quickly entered her apartment, all the while wondering what plans Emerald and Safaia had in mind. She knew that her two cousins are fine with either plan of going to a regular public school or to Ouran, since they do have the money and blood history for the school. Emerald's father is from long line of lords that dated back to the formations of England's feudal era and Safaia's mother was the heiress of her homeland before it was destroyed and both her parents did have plenty of money saved up for her.

Fumbling with the keys, Haruhi was still in deep thought and didn't notice the Host Club following behind her, hiding behind the walls, acting like the spies in movies they have seen. She opened the door and noticed a very familiar looking girl with short wavy black hair and striking green eyes looking through a cookbook. "Emerald, you've arrived earlier than expected," Haruhi said, smiling.

"Yeah, I guess we kinda forgot to factor in the time differences," Emerald said, smiling sheepishly, "I also left quickly from England and I'm sure Safaia had to get off the boat and buy plane tickets to get here." She glanced around the small apartment and could immediately spot magical items that were charmed to look like any old ordinary household item in case a muggle came by.

Haruhi hummed as she dropped her backpack in her room and began to change into her everyday clothes. "Let me call the airport to see her plane had landed already," she said, picking up the telephone and dialing the numbers. A few minutes later, Haruhi hung up and sighed rubbing her temples with both hands. "Her plane landed around the same time yours did," she told Emerald.

"She got lost?" Emerald asked.

"Or she got distracted," Haruhi added as a possibility, "I'm gonna go look for her. Chances are she's probably at the shopping district looking for something to eat."

"I'll come with you," Emerald said, "After all, two heads are better than one as they say."

Haruhi thought about it and nodded her head. She took her wand and whispered a spell that pointed in a northeast direction. "You know, for a someone known as the number one unpredictable kunoichi, she can be very predictable," Haruhi said, rolling her eyes.

"She's at the shopping district?" Emerald asked, putting on her shoes.

Haruhi grabbed her wallet and put it in the pocket of her knee length shorts. "Well the shopping district is in that direction. If we keep walking in that direction, most likely we will bump into Safaia." She opened the door and together, Emerald and Haruhi set off to look for their older cousin.

/-/

Tamaki leaned on the two twins to have a better look of Haruhi's home. "Is she out yet? What's taking my precious daughter so long to come out?" he asked anxiously.

"Hey! Stop shoving, tono," Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison, pushing their backs at the upper classman.

"Maybe her cousins are already at her apartment, Tamaki," Kyoya said, looking over at his watch. "If that is the case, then there will be no reason for her to come out. And if she's not going to come out, then I believe it's time we went back home." He turned around to leave when he heard the small third year talk to Mori.

"But I want to see Haru-chan's cousins, right Mori?" Hunny said, looking pleadingly at Mori, who just nodded and grunted softly.

They heard a door open and then close. All eyes turned to see Haruhi leaving the apartment with a pretty girl following close behind.

"Kawaii," Hunny squealed, hugging Bun-Bun tightly in his arms.

"With the way Haruhi is dressed, it looks more like a boy escorting a girl out on a date rather than two female cousins," Hikaru said. He examined the simple beige shorts and green t-shirt Haruhi wore and the tight jeans and form fitting white t-shirt Emerald wore and shook his head.

Kaoru nodded his head. "I know she said that she doesn't really care about gendered type clothes, but you would think that she should be more conscious about her feminine side by now. Aren't we right, tono?" He turned to Tamaki, who was staring at the two cousins with tears coming down his cheeks.

The rest of the Host Club had a sweatdrop on the side of their head as they heard him mutter, "A date? My little daughter looks like a boy that's going on a date?" His mind wandered off as the usual insane fantasies arose featuring Haruhi wearing a black and white tux with Emerald wearing a white wedding dress. His eyes became wide as he began to sob, "NO! HARUHI!"

The two twins and Hunny immediately jumped on the blonde, trying to cover his mouth. "Quiet, tono," the two twins said in unison, "Do you want Haruhi to know we're trying to tail her?"

"That I already knew, but what I do want to know is why you guys are following me?" Haruhi's voice made everyone stop and turn around slowly to see the brunette glaring at them while Emerald looked like she was trying her best not to laugh.

Emerald bit the bottom of her lip, trying hard not to laugh, as she watched her normally calm cousin glaring at the group of boys. Emerald had seen a picture of them and agreed that they were all very good looking, especially up close and front. Her green eyes glanced from host to host and noticed how all except Kyoya and Mori were looking very embarrassed, whether it was from them spying on Haruhi or from being caught, only they know.

Hunny's eyes teared up, making Haruhi doubt they were real tears since he had often faked crying as a part of his talent. "We just wanted to meet your cousins, Haru-chan! Please don't be mad at us!" Hunny pleaded.

"Well there's nothing I can do to stop you, so fine, whatever," Haruhi sighed. She turned to her cousin and grabbed Emerald's arm, walking her down the sidewalk.

"So you're Potter Emerald, right?" Hikaru asked. He walked up close to her and stood right behind her and Haruhi.

Kaoru stood next to his brother and asked, "So why in the world did you decide to come here to Japan instead of staying in England?"

"They're a bit personal," Emerald answered, letting Haruhi drag her by the arm. In her mind, she couldn't help but think all the details Haruhi had told her about her friends were true. And after what she had just witnessed, she couldn't help but agree that these boys have no regard to privacy and would often time do what they liked.

As they continued to walk, they heard music echoing into the air in the shopping district. "Must be some entertainment to draw in customers," Haruhi whispered. They were going to continue looking for their missing cousin when the two girls heard a familiar voice.

"Raindrops, Fall From, Everywhere  
I Reach Out, For You, But Your Not There  
So I Stood, Waiting, In The Dark  
With Your Picture, In My Hands  
Story Of a Broken Heart  
Stay With Me  
Don't Let Me Go  
Cause I Can't Be Without You  
Just Stay With Me  
And Hold Me Close  
Because I've Built My World Around You  
And I Don't Wanna Know What's It Like Without You  
So Stay with Me  
Just Stay With Me

I'm Trying And Hoping, For The Day  
When my touch is enough  
To Take The Pain Away  
Cause I've Searched For So Long  
The Answer Is Clear  
We'll be OK if We Don't Let It Disappear

Stay With Me  
Don't let Me go  
Cause I Can't Be Without You  
Just Stay With Me  
And Hold Me Close  
Because I've Built My World Around You  
And I Don't Wanna Know What's it Like Without You  
So Stay with Me  
Just Stay With Me

I've searched my heart over  
So many many times  
No you and I, is like no stars to light the sky at night  
Our Picture Hangs Out Of Tune  
Remind Me Of The Days  
You Promised Me We'd Always  
And Never Go Away  
That's Why I Need You To Stay

Stay With Me

Don't let Me go  
Cause I Can't Be Without You  
Just Stay With Me  
And Hold Me Close  
Because I've Built My World Around You  
And I Don't Wanna Know What's It Like Without You  
So Stay with Me  
Just Stay With Me

oooo.. oh oh  
don't leave  
so I stay waiting in the dark..."

(Stay with Me by Danity Kane)

Haruhi and Emerald pinpointed where the voice was coming from and saw a crowd of people watching a young girl singing in front of a new store that had just opened up. Judging by the karaoke supplies, Haruhi figured that this was a promotion to attract customers. The two girls looked very closely at the girl attracting the crowd and recognized her as Safaia.

The two girls smiled as they watched their close cousin and friend. Long gone was the young tomboyish girl with short chopped locks and male clothes and in that place, was a beautiful looking woman with long flowing locks in clothes that complimented her figure. She wore a tight dark blue navy shirt under an orange hoodie with a short black denim skirt that reached mid-thigh with black boots that reached just below her knees. The few things that haven't changed throughout the years were the bright blue eyes and the smile that would often bring confidence to anyone who meets her.

When Safaia was done, she bowed down low and listened to the cheering of the crowd. She stood up straight and took a few deep breaths with a wide smile on her face. It felt good to go out and sing for fun again, reminding her of the times she went to hang out with her friends at karaoke bars. Her blue eyes immediately caught sight of both Emerald and Haruhi and, if possible, her smile got even wider. Jumping down from the makeshift stage, she ran over to the two girls and engulfed them in a tight hug.

"Haruhi! Emerald! It's been so long!" Safaia said excitedly.

Haruhi nodded her head and agreed, "It has been a while, hasn't it?"

"Close to ten years," Emerald replied, laughing slightly.

As the three cousins were talking, completely forgetting about the group of handsome rich young men and not realizing they were in the center of attention.

"Whoa," Hikaru said softly to his twin, "She's fast."

"Yeah," Kaoru agreed. Hearing a slight dreamy tone in his voice, Hikaru turned to his twin to see him looking at Safaia in a slight daze.

"She's so beautiful," Hunny whispered into Mori's ears.

Mori looked at Safaia and agreed with his small cousin. His dark eyes looked over the two foreign cousins and unknowingly, his eyes lingered on the smaller brunette from England.

As the three girls were talking excitedly of what their plans were for the day, a hand clamped onto Safaia's shoulder, causing her to turn. She saw the middle-aged couple she was helping before smiling at her. Safaia looked down and remembered that she was still holding onto the microphone. "Ah, sorry," she said, handing the microphone. She bowed to them. "That was a lot of fun! Thank you," she said.

"Won't you please sing another song?" the woman asked, "You have such a lovely voice."

Safaia smiled sheepishly. "I would love to, but I have to go home now." She could hear the crowd chanting for her to sing another song and Haruhi giggling.

"Just give them an encore," Haruhi encouraged her, giving her a pat on the shoulder.

Safaia took the microphone back from the woman and ran back to the stage. The crowd went wild as she got up and began to sing another song.

"So, is she your cousin, Haru-chan?" Hunny asked, causing the two girls to jump.

"Yeah, that's Safaia," Haruhi replied.

"Eh? But she looks nothing like you! And she's blond! If anything she looks more related to Tamaki-tono!" Hikaru and Kaoru shouted.

"Well, we're related through dad. Safaia's mom is actually my dad's older sister and her father was a natural blond," Haruhi said.

"What about Emerald-chan? Is she related to you by your mom's side?" Hikaru asked.

"My dad is actually the cousin of Haruhi's mom," Emerald answered.

"Wait! So are you half-English or is Emerald half-Japanese?" Hikaru asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"I'm half-English," Haruhi replied, still watching Safaia as she's singing and dancing. She then turned and observed the reactions of the other hosts.

She noticed how Tamaki was watching Safaia in awe and was pleased with the fact that she was able to make everyone happy with her singing. Hikaru was watching with a blank face but she could tell that he was slightly impressed with Safaia's singing. Kaoru was easier to tell how he felt because he was staring at Safaia with a small smile on his face and what appeared to be a slight pink tint on his cheeks. Mori's face was also blank, but one could tell that he enjoyed the show that was on while Hunny was jumping up and down to the beat of the music with a wide smile on his face. Kyoya was the one that Haruhi was the most wary about due to that look, whenever he was scheming for his benefits, he had in his eyes. She's gonna had to watch Kyoya because he is also giving Emerald that look as well.

When Safaia had finished the second song, another round of applause rose to the air. She gave a slight bow and handed the microphone back and hurried over to Haruhi and Emerald.

"Well, aren't you Ms. Popular?" Haruhi teased playfully.

Emerald shook her head. "You better be careful or you'll gain a new fan club before the day is over. How in the world did this come up?"

"They needed help setting up the karaoke equipment so I volunteered to help. In return, they ask me to sing a song," Safaia replied. She flung her pack over her shoulder and asked, "So are we going home now?"

"Why don't we give you and your cousins a ride home, Haruhi?" Kyoya asked, motioning a limo to drive up.

"How the hell did I not see that?" Haruhi asked herself. "Sure," she said out loud. She eyed the limo and then Kyoya suspiciously as she ushered her cousins into the back seat.

/-/

The hosts sat in the small apartment and glanced around Haruhi's home. Not much had changed, but they couldn't help but think that it would be a tight area now that Safaia and Emerald were to live there as well. So the twins decided to point that out to Haruhi, in a way that was considered rude and blunt by the girls.

Haruhi sighed at the rude comment, but chose to ignore it. "They're not staying in this apartment," Haruhi explained. She pointed to the apartment next door. "The couple living there moved out last week. Dad asked the landlady if Emerald and Safaia could move in there. She agreed that as long as they pay the rent and dad checks on them to make sure everything is all right."

"But do they have the money to pay rent?" Hunny asked, all worried about what would happen to Haruhi's cousins if they missed a payment. In his mind, the two girls would be dressed up in scraps of clothing sewed together to form a dress and was forced to do too much work for little pay. His wide eyes grew wider and began to fill up with tears.

"Don't worry about it, Hunny-chan," Safaia said, patting him on the head, "We got allowances from our parents' inheritance for us to cover those up."

"If worse comes to worse, we could always get a job," Emerald added, "It's nothing we haven't done before."

"Unfortunately our school doesn't allow any of the students to take jobs," Kyoya said, opening up his usual black binder and began writing in it. "I'm sure everything can be arranged if you talked to the…"

"Who said anything about Ouran?" Safaia interrupted.

"If you're worried about the tuition, don't worry," Tamaki said, excitedly, "I'm sure we can find a scholarship for you guys somewhere."

Emerald glanced over at Safaia hesitantly. "It's not that we're worried about the tuition," she said. She looked over at the six male classmates of Haruhi and gave them a small smile. "You see, I was planning on going to a regular public school."

That answer didn't seem to deter Kyoya from whatever he was planning. Instead of showing any sort of disappointment, he just smirked and began to calculate a plan on getting the two girls into Ouran. Despite how secretive Haruhi was being with her cousins, he'll eventually find out if they were really somehow related to the Potters that are a house of lords in England and the Namikaze Corporations that was rising in power economically as a talent agency. If his suspicions were correct and he did managed to get close to them, then that would make him a step closer to his goal.

"But…but..don't you two want to be with Haruhi?" Tamaki asked. His blue eyes began widening and tearing up at the thought of the two cousins not wanting to be with his daughter.

"Well, I'm a year older than Haruhi, so even if I decide to go to the same school, I'm not gonna be in the same class with her," Safaia responded.

When Tamaki had heard that he was the same age as Safaia, his eyes brightened up. "Then, what about…"

"Did you register for classes yet?" Kyoya asked, interrupting the self proclaimed king.

"No, not yet," Emerald replied. She looked at Safaia, who shook her head in reply as well.

"Then we'll give you some time to think about it," Kyoya said, giving them a charming smile. He got up and turned to the rest of the club members. "I believe we have over stayed our welcome and it's best we return home." When all the other teens began to moan and complain, Kyoya gave them a chilling smile and added, "I'm pretty sure Safaia-san and Emerald-san are feeling tired from their journey, so let's allow them to rest."

The male teens grew uneasy with the seemingly caring smile of the shadow king. Their female classmates and other male students might fall for that smile, but they knew from spending a lot of time with Kyoya that that smile gave a hidden meaning of "obey or die". Not wanting to die at an early age, they quickly got up and said their goodbyes before hurrying out the door.

Kyoya watched them as they vanished and turned to the three females, who eyed him wearily. "We'll see you again soon," he said, giving them a slight bow at the waist. He then stepped out of the door. "Good day," he said, before leaving the apartment and closing the door behind them.

When the door had closed, the three teens' bodies relaxed as they sighed in relief.

"Why does it feel like they're plotting something," Emerald asked Haruhi, who muttered, "That's because they're usually are. Stupid rich people."

"What do you think, Emerald? Wanna try out Ouran High School?" Safaia asked.

"I don't know," the brunette replied unsurely, "What about you? You want to try it?" If Safaia had decided to try the school, then Emerald decide to try it with them. Better with her cousins in a messed up school system like Ouran than alone in a regular public school is her opinion.

"Ouran High School, huh?" Safaia said softly with a smile on her face, "Sounds like an interesting place…if you discount that Kyoya person."

"Kyoya-sempai is one of those that you need to be careful of," Haruhi warned, "Along with Kaoru and Hikaru."

"Kyoya-sempai's personality reminds me of the Slytherin household," Emerald said. A shiver went down her spine as she imagined what it would be like if he was in her school and in the rivaling house. From what he heard from Haruhi, he may not be one of those that would rave on about blood supremacy, but his cunning mind and his determination to complete any form of his ambitions could rival Voldemort's.

"I think you can handle the two twins with no problem," Haruhi said, patting Emerald on the shoulder, "From what you told me about Fred and George, Hikaru and Kaoru are very similar to those two. The only difference is that they have no magic so the damage won't be as drastic."

Safaia laughed," Let's hope not." She got up and stared at the kitchen area. "Why don't we get started for dinner that way when Ryo-ojisan comes back home, he has something to eat?"


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4

After sending everybody else back home from Haruhi's home, Kyouya had his chauffeur drive him back home. As he stared out the window at the passing scenery, Kyouya couldn't help but wonder about the huge puzzle that lays in front of him in the form of Potter Emerald and Namikaze Safaia.

Kyouya crossed his arms over his chest as his eyes narrowed in thought. He didn't like the idea of not knowing everything about the situation. In fact, he prided himself of having the knowledge of people, especially the members of the Host Club.

The only information he was able to get so far was that the two were related to Haruhi through her father's side for Safaia and her mother's side for Emerald. Other than that, Haruhi was very secretive about and never said anything other than her relations to the two girls. Strangely enough, Kyouya never remembered hearing about Ranka mentioning about the two girls either. The names Namikaze and Potter were not something he hasn't heard of before but the amount of information about them were very limited.

The Potters were known as a very old family of elites and lords in the United Kingdom, dating back to the middle ages, or so they say. The number of family members had decreased since the turn of the nineteenth century with. The last remaining member is the child of a Lord James Potter and apparently a commoner, whose name was never released to protect his wife and child. As for the child, there was no information about the person's name, description, or even their gender. And even after the murders of the lord and lady sixteen years ago, the information of their heir was kept under wraps. Some speculated that it was someone who saw the Potters as a threat or a chance to steal their wealth. There were some rumors that the lord and lady were a part of some private crime fighting squad and that one of the criminals they were chasing killed them because they got too close.

The Namikazes aren't as well known as the Potters, but they are making their way throughout the entertainment world in many countries. Despite being in the business for about a decade and starting with nobody knowing anything about them, they quickly raised the ranks and ended up producing a more and more singers and actors with each passing year. How were they able to do that when there were already more influential companies that had put out singers and actors before the Namikaze? Simple, the Namikaze simply took the rejected singers and actors, who had hidden potential, from those companies and trained and polished them into bigger stars. And surprisingly enough, none of them have ever been involved in a scandal and had only done things to increase their popularity through things like charities. In a span of ten years, the Namikaze had created stars from all over the world.

Two very different sources of wealth with some things those are very similar. Nobody knows who the founder of the Namikaze Corporation and the heir to the Potters. Haruhi's cousins have the same surnames and are just as mysterious.

Kyoya leaned back against the seat and a slight smile appeared on his face, despite his displeasure of the lack of information. "If those two turned out to be the ones, I wonder how they may benefit us," he said, slyly.

/-/

Emerald was helping Haruhi prepare for dinner when a shiver went down her spine. Haruhi had her back facing her British cousin but Safaia, who was filling out some paperwork at the nearby table, saw it.

Safaia's blue eyes looked at the younger girl with concern. "You all right, Emerald?" she asked, putting the orange pen in her hand on the table and made a movement to get up.

She made a move to get up when Emerald replied, "Yeah, just got a feeling like somebody's plotting something and it involves us." She pushed her glasses further up against the bridge of her nose as she tried to shake the shivers away.

Haruhi sighed as she tossed all the chopped up vegetables into a pot. "That would most likely be Kyouya-sempai," she said, shaking her head, "This is why I refused to tell everybody about you." Putting a lid on top of the pot, Haruhi sat down next to Safaia to see the transfer papers scattered all over the table.

"So will you be going to a public school or transferring to Ouran?" Haruhi asked. She picked up some of the papers and looked through it before handing it to Emerald, who also sat down.

"Any school's fine with me," Emerald replied, looking at the papers before dropping them on the table. "I guess where Safaia wants to go, I'll go too."

"Emerald, what are you going to do about Hogwarts? I mean, I know that you're applying for the magical school system here in Japan, but won't your school and ministry go into chaos and create more of a mess for you once they find out you left?" Haruhi asked.

Safaia rolled her blue eyes and said, "You can't really think that Emerald would stay after everything the ministry had said about her."

"You did," Haruhi inserted, pointing at Safaia, who grinned.

Safaia reached into her pocket and pulled out an orange flavored lollipop. "Yes, but the fate of the world wasn't resting on my shoulders and the people, who was on my side and believed in me, continued to stick by me." She opened took the bright orange wrapper off and stuck the sweet into her mouth, immediately loving the tangy sweet taste on her tongue.

"That still doesn't explain what's going to happen in two months once school starts," Haruhi said. She got up to check on the food. "If that ministry of yours finds out that you came here, who knows what sort of trouble they'll bring."

Emerald blushed slightly. The wizarding ministry of her homeland can be quite embarrassing. They are considered to be very old fashioned with their ideas and behaviors, even by other European countries. But it doesn't matter if the majority of the population believes that she is an attention seeking brat, because she still have people who believe in her, like the Weasleys (minus Percy) and Hermoine, not to mention the other countries, who are getting ready to increase their security.

"Well…I was wondering if Safaia wouldn't mind helping me out." Emerald smiled sheepishly and gently scratched her cheek with her pointer finger. "I figured she could create a clone that would look like me and…"

"Sure," Safaia interrupted.

"Could you at least let her finish, Safaia," Haruhi said, "What if she asks you to go and kill the minister or prank the whole community until it's in ruins?"

The blond female gathered up the papers and placed them all in one pile. "Sounds like fun," she said with a sly grin, "But knowing Emerald, there's no way she would ask that."

Haruhi shook her head and focus her attention on scooping out the rice to hand to her cousins, while still listening on.

"I was wondering if you would create a clone that looks like me and send it to Hogwarts in my place," Emerald said, "That way the ministry won't notice a thing and you could help watch over my friends."

"And at the same time, find out who believes you over the ministry," Safaia added. "After hearing what the ministry tried to do to shut you up, no doubt they would send somebody to your school to reinforce it." She bit into the remaining piece of the candy and threw the thin white stick into the garbage can. "There's also a high possibility that the person they send might ruin your schoolmates' chances of survival by ruining their lessons. Once that happens, it'll just mean that the casualties would be very high for the United Kingdom," she added.

Haruhi's face turned pale at the idea of senseless killing. "Please, don't even joke about that, Safaia," she said, handing her older cousin the bowl of rice. She turned to Emerald, who placed a large bowl containing the stew onto the table, and handed her the smaller bowl of rice. "And besides, isn't there a limit to the distance between you and the clone?"

Despite eating the lollipop, Safaia was still feeling hungry from the long airplane journey. "Used to be," Safaia said before taking a scoop of rice into her mouth.

Haruhi and Emerald both sat down and began eating, watching their older cousin. Despite the two girls being only witches with Safaia being the only one that is a rare combination of a shinobi and witch, they knew the basic knowledge of the skills of the shinobi. From what they found out, shadow clones are able to act on their own, but if they are too far away from the original shinobi, they would pop because the chakra link would be too stretched out and snap.

Safaia reached for the string wrapped around her neck and pulled out the small amulet that hid under her shirt. It was the necklace that was given to her when she won the bet against Tsunade before she became hokage. Safaia had told Haruhi and Emerald all about it and mentioned how it was rumored to be cursed since two people who wore it had died.

"You know how I was studying Fuinjutsu(1)?" Safaia asked.

Still eating their dinner, the two brunettes nodded their heads silently.

Fingering the blue stones, Safaia gave a small smile. "All I did was put a seal on the amulet and a spell over the seal so that I am able to put my clones anywhere in the world and my chakra will continue to be transfer to them," she said.

"That's pretty useful," Haruhi said, nodding her head.

"And if you create a genjutsu, the other wizards won't be able to see through it," Emerald said.

Safaia placed the bowls in the sink and walked back to the table. "The same could be said about glamour and spells for the shinobi. That's how I tricked the council into destroying a transfigured can instead of my hitai-ate."

"Speaking of which, how long do you think Tsunade-san and the others will find out that you were kicked out of the village?" Emerald asked.

"The minute I left the Hidden Nations," Safaia said confidently. "I'm pretty sure that when they tried to get my inheritance, my spy was watching them and getting ready to report to Tsunade-baba." She stretched her arms out and lay down on the floor with her blond hair sprawled out underneath her. "No doubt once everybody hears what had happened, some people's lives will be ruined…or they'll be physically, mentally, and emotionally scarred for life."

/-/

(Hours ago in Konoha)

Quickly writing up a message, Sai sent his ink creations shaped as birds to deliver the message to the hokage and Safaia's friends to hurry back to Konoha. Watching as the black birds disappear over the horizon he could only hope that they would be able to make it in time before Danzo discovers where Safaia had hid herself.

/-/

(Different locations where Tsunade and all of the clans' heirs are)

Sai's black birds landed in front of their targets and dispelled to reveal a scroll. Hands took the scroll and opened them up. Eyes drifted from side to side as they read the contents before widening in disbelief.

"THEY DID WHAT?!" different voices shouted from throughout the Hidden Nations, causing several groups of people to shiver in fear for themselves.

/-/

(Japan)

Safaia fiddled with the necklace with a sly smile on her face. "I would hate to be those idiots once Tsunade-baba and the others get their hands on them."

Seeing the fox-like smile on her face, Haruhi and Emerald can't help but feel sorry for them too.

"Want me to make the wizarding world in the UK sorry for trying to ruin your reputation?" Safaia asked Emerald.

Haruhi sighed and shook her head. "Safaia, the last time you got back at somebody, he ended up being in the hospital for a year and then has to be in therapy for the rest of his life," she said.

Emerald remembered when Safaia had told them about the incident. Safaia had a long tiring day completing an A-ranked mission, where she needed to capture a group that was kidnapping children and selling them and trying to rescue any children she could find. Apparently there was a civilian, who still bears a grudge against Safaia for being the Kyuubi's jailer, decided that trying to pull Safaia into an alley and trying to rape her was a good idea. Too bad for him, Safaia was in a foul mood from learning what the kidnappers were doing and exhausted from fighting against the group and bringing them back to the T&I barely alive, since she was forbidden to kill them.

Safaia had allowed the guy to drag her into the alleyway but the minute the man thought he would be safe in the shadows to harm the hokage's beloved shinobi, she decided to take her frustration on him. First, she broke his arm that was dragging her, which was his right, and when he tried to hit her, she caused him to trip. Because the guy was drunk, when he tripped, he also ended up breaking a leg, this pissed him off. He then tried to stand up and threw a punch with his left arm, but Safaia just dodged him, causing him to punch the brick wall behind her, breaking his hand.

Disgusted with what the man had planned to do to her and since his actions was similar to the men she had apprehended, she casted a genjutsu over him where he was at the receiving end and what he had planned to do was done back to him. The only difference is that instead of one person, she made the genjutsu involve multiple men. That practically caused the guy to become traumatized and ended up being in therapy, even after his stay in the hospital.

When Emerald and Haruhi found out, they couldn't help but roll their eyes. They didn't question how Safaia was able to do genjutsu when it was considered to be her worst technique. According to Safaia, Kyuubi threw a huge fit and said that it's considered a great dishonor for his jailor to fail at what is considered to be a kitsune youkai's specialty. It also drove him crazy that she was great at casting spells that are similar to genjutus in form. So whenever Safaia went to sleep, that was the time when Kyuubi would train her until she was able to detect and cast her own genjutsu.

A smirk grew on her face as Safaia said, "Which was why I asked Emerald if she wanted me to get back at the wizarding world?"

Emerald shook her head with the ebony curls swinging side to side. "I just wanted to know if you could create a clone and watch over my friends. I have a feeling that the ministry might do something stupid and have one of their own put into the school to spy on us," she said.

"Why not?" Safaia said. She took the packet of paper and handed them to Emerald for her to sign. "So since this is like a mission, what will you pay me?"

Taking the paper, Emerald signed her name where Safaia had marked on the papers. "What would you say is your price?" she asked. She didn't even question about Safaia charging her, even if they were family. It's been in her culture and whole life, where if someone asked for a mission, they would have to pay. Only this time, it isn't the hokage that is deciding the price, it's Safaia, and she wasn't one to charge an outrageous price.

Safaia watched as Haruhi took all the papers and placed them in a single folder. An idea came to her as she glanced back to Emerald. "How about you let Haruhi brew a potion to help fix your eyesight and you let me train you to fight without your wand?" Safaia suggested.

The younger cousins stared at Safaia in confusion. "It's best to get your eyes fixed that way an enemy can't take away your glasses and make you vulnerable," the blonde explained, "And if someone takes away your wand, you'll still be able to fight back and defend yourself."

"Do you think you could help train my friends as well?" Emerald asked.

Safaia rubbed her hands together. "The price for that is that I get to choose a victim to prank on. I'm deciding between that Snape fellow and that Malfoy character," she said excitedly.

Emerald and Haruhi shook their heads. Safaia is so much like a kitsune when it comes to revenge and pranks. "Just don't traumatize them too much," Emerald told her.

Safaia closed her blue eyes as a sly smile grew on her face as she said, "No promises." She opened her eyes with a determined glint in them. "But if I do end up traumatizing them, you'll know that they deserved it."

Kyuubi chuckled evilly and in anticipation. It's been a while since Safaia pulled a prank on anyone and after hearing all the stories Emerald spoke about those two, he knew there will be some serious pranking going on in Hogwarts. Those wizards and witches better watch out if Safaia has her eyes set on them.

(1) Fuinjutsu - seals


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5

Schooldays on Saturday were always a half day so when classes were over, Haruhi headed over to the South Building Music room.

Safaia and Emerald decided to sleep in due to the jet lag for the brunette and taking in the rare occasion for sleeping in for the blonde. Her two cousins had been planning on visiting the surrounding high schools to see which one they would go. Safaia and Emerald could have gone to Ouran, after all they had the financial means from their inheritances, even if they never showed it off or flaunt it like her rich schoolmates.

Haruhi sighed in relief at the thought that her cousins might not be in the same school as her. Don't get her wrong, it would be awesome to be all together and from their adventures in the letters they sent to each other, they would be use to the boys' insane antics. Haruhi was more worried about her classmates, especially the shadow king, knowing full well how connected Kyoya can be. Haruhi often wondered if he was able to discover her secret of being a witch. So far, there was no sign of him knowing anything about the secretive world of magic and shinobi, much to her relief.

Standing in front of the door to the music room, Haruhi noticed that the doors were closed and not a sound came from the room. She saw the sign hanging on the doors and read the notice:

Host Club Message

The Host Club will be closed today.

We deeply apologize to our lovely princesses.

Club activities will continue as planned

tomorrow afternoon.

-The Host Club

After reading that sign, Haruhi gave out a loud and long sigh. Great…another one of these annoying meetings, no doubt Tamaki is trying to do another one of those 'fabulous club fun time of understanding the commoners' way of life'. She reached for the door handle when a hand clamped tightly onto her shoulder. Reflexes sent her hand reaching for her hidden wand holster but she managed to stop herself from pulling it out as she turned around and saw Kyoya standing there behind her. Silently Haruhi cursed Safaia and Emerald for influencing her to be a bit paranoid.

Kyoya took notice of the sudden hand movements, but didn't say anything about it. He just flashed his host smile at her and told her, "It's all right, Haruhi. There is no need for you to be present for this club's meeting. You may go home. I'm sure your cousins would like to see you."

Haruhi looked at Kyoya with a suspicious gaze. She had a sinking feeling that because they're trying to exclude her from the meeting, no doubt it has something to do with her and her family. While she wanted to join in on the meeting to see what they're up to, she couldn't help but feel the need to take this rare chance to avoid her schoolmates and it was just too good to not take. She gave Kyoya one last distrustful look before turning around and walk home.

Kyoya watched as Haruhi walked down the hallway. When she turned around the corner and disappeared from view, he pushed up his glasses and entered into the club room. As he walked over to the round table where the other members were sitting, he couldn't help but think back to the quick hand movement Haruhi had done, moving her hand to pants pocket.

"There you are, Kyoya-sempai," Hikaru shouted as Kaoru added, "Why did you call us here?" They glanced back and forth around the music room. "Where's Haruhi?" they asked in unison.

"We're not waiting for Haruhi," Kyoya replied. He picked up his trusty black binder and opened it. "The point of our meeting relates to her so it would impractical for her to be here since she'll try to find a way to stop us." He could see a question mark surrounding the twins' heads as Hunny and Mori looked like they caught on to what the meeting was about.

"So…what exactly is this meeting about?" the twins asked in unison, shrugging their shoulders.

This time, Tamaki was the one who replied. "Safaia-chan and Emerald-chan," he stated simply, and for once, calmly and collected. Everyone watched as they counted down the seconds before Tamaki broke the silence. "Must come to Ouran Academy!" he yelled dramatically, pointing to the dry erase board with Safaia and Emerald's pictures taped to it and their names written underneath.

Tamaki began to daydream about what it would be like for Safaia and Emerald to come to Ouran. Safaia appears to be a wild type that enjoys doing adrenaline pumping activities but at the same time, embracing her feminine side. Emerald presents herself like a proper young lady, and despite wearing clothes that are not dresses, they show proof that she is a female, unlike the unflattering clothes Haruhi tends to wear. If they come to this school, then no doubt they can transform Haruhi into the girl who takes more pride in her appearance.

Hikaru and Kaoru rolled their eyes when Tamaki had exploded before the countdown even reached zero. Well…the silence was nice while it lasted. "Idiot," they muttered quietly.

Hunny, on the other hand, was very excited with the news. "That would be great!" he exclaimed. He took the entire slice of chocolate cake and stuffed it in his mouth. Cheeks bulging out like a squirrel, Hunny hummed in delight of eating his favorite snack and being able to see Haruhi's pretty cousins more often.

"One problem though, dono," Hikaru spoke up, snapping Tamaki out of his daydream, "They decided to go to public school, remember?"

Tamaki chuckled deeply in a conspiring way. "That may be true, but people can always be persuaded. I believe that if we can manage to convince Safaia-chan to come to Ouran, then Emerald-chan will most likely come as well," he stated, "I have already talked with the scholarship committee and they agreed to give them a chance to come, even if the school year has already began. It's just a matter of time for them to apply for it."

"This guy has never heard the word no," Kyoya mentally sighed, shaking his head as Tamaki went back into his daydream, this time having three daughters. The bespectacled teen turned his attention to his binder. "That is why we have only this one shot at convincing the two of them. From what my sources just told me, Safaia and Emerald had just left their apartment complex and are heading to a high school in the neighborhood. If we go now, we might be able to catch them and convince them over lunch."

/-/

Safaia covered her mouth as a yawn escaped her lips. After spending many years getting up so early in the morning to train, it was great to finally sleep in for once. She glanced over to Emerald, who was rubbing the sleep in her eyes from the jetlag. It was great that Ryo-ojisan was able to buy some clothes for Emerald so that they could throw away most of the handovers she got from Dudley. Maybe after applying to school, she could take Emerald and Haruhi shopping.

Just as they were about to reach the curbside, they could hear the speeding sounds of a vehicle coming up to them from behind and then stopping right next to them. Their heads turned to the right when they heard the doors opening and in a manner of seconds, both girls were immediately pulled into the vehicle. Once they landed on the leather seats, the doors slammed closed and the vehicle continued on its way.

Once Emerald and Safaia got their bearings together, they realized who the culprits of their kidnapping were. They silently groaned when they saw the male schoolmates of Haruhi staring and smiling innocently at them. They heard numerous times about how they tend to kidnap Haruhi so why wouldn't they do the same with them. Safaia couldn't believe that she had let her guard down and didn't anticipate this happening while Emerald couldn't believe that they had just blatantly committed a crime and were nonchalant about it.

Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting on both sides of the girls, preventing them from escaping as they gave the two girls their sly-like smiles. "Sorry about that, we thought that since Haruhi tends to run off from us, you two would do the same," they explained in unison.

Emerald glanced over to Kaoru, who was sitting next to Safaia, and then to Hikaru, who was sitting next to her. These two twins' behaviors and mannerisms reminds her a lot about the two Weasley twins…kinda makes her feel homesick. Last night she wondered whether or not she had made the right decision coming here but the regret was easily dashed when she realized that she could do more good here without the British ministry breathing down her neck and getting in the way of her mission of finding a way to get rid of Voldemort so she could finally live her life.

Safaia rolled her eyes at the twins' explanations. While she is all for their mischievous kitsune-like behaviors, she was still annoyed at the fact that they planned to kidnap her and Emerald and succeeded. "Really?" she said sarcastically, "I can't see why Haruhi doesn't want to spend any time with you guys."

The twins each wrapped their arm around the girl sitting next to them while shrugging the opposite shoulder. "I know, right?" they said, ignoring the sarcasm.

Kyoya showed the girls the grin he reserves for his guests. "Would you two care to join us for lunch?" the shadow king asked.

"Why?" Emerald asked, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"I'm more interested in why Haruhi doesn't dress like you two?" the twins asked.

All eyes began to focus on the clothes. Emerald wore a simple light green dress and black flats. The green dress had short sleeves and reached down to her knees with a dark brown belt wrapped around her waist with the buckle in an unusual shape of a lily. Safaia wore tight dark blue jeans and a black tank top with the same orange hoodie and high boots from yesterday.

Safaia and Emerald glanced at each other as if silently asking each other what to do.

As if sensing their hesitation, Hunny hopped over to them and sat between the girls. He grabbed their arms and blinked his wide eyes. "Please! Emerald-chan! Safaia-chan!" he said.

If Emerald and Safaia thought that it was impossible for Hunny's eyes to get even bigger, they were proven wrong. Making his lips pout with the bottom lip sticking out, Hunny even made whimpering noises with tears starting to gather in his eyes. To make matters worse, cradling in Hunny's arms was his pink stuffed rabbit that he constantly carries around with him with the face of the rabbit pressed against his cheek.

Safaia and Emerald both closed their eyes and gave a quiet sigh causing Tamaki, the twins, and Hunny to throw their hands up in the air and cheer happily at the approval. Kyoya just gave the girls a smirk before telling the driver of the limousine to take them to a restaurant. The next fifteen minutes became an awkward ride for the girls as the boys chattered excitedly to each other.

"I wonder what everyone's doing now that I'm not in Konoha/England," Safaia and Emerald thought quietly to themselves.

/-/

(Konoha)

"I can't believe this is happening!" Tsunade shouted, banging her fist on the table, breaking her table in half.

After receiving news from Sai about what the civilian council had done to Safaia, everyone quickly returned back to Konoha and Tsunade was quick to sentence the entire council to prison for treason. Danzo had vanished from Konoha, most likely disappearing into Roots underground headquarters.

"So what we gathered was that they had Safaia's chakra sealed and then kicked her out," Shikamaru said, looking through the papers. He paused in his reading and looked up with confusion at the hokage, asking "Why?"

"Her inheritance," Tsunade responded back, smacking her hand against her forehead.

All her friends looked at each other. Inheritance? This was the first they had heard that.

"But regardless of the why, how are we gonna find her if they sealed off her chakra?" Tsunade continued.

Akamaru barked loudly. Kiba nodded his head. "That's right, her scent disappeared heading west. You think she went to Suna?" he asked.

Neji shook his head. "According to Gaara, he hasn't heard from her."

"Did you ask jii-san?"

Heads turned to the door where a thirteen year old Konohamaru leaning against the door.

"Konohamaru…your jii-san is…dead," Ino said hesitantly. Even after a few years, Konohamaru still gets upset about thinking of his grandfather's death.

Konohamaru's eyebrows furrowed at Tsunade. "You mean, nee-chan didn't tell you?" he asked her. Rolling his eyes, he walked over to the portrait of the Sandaime Hokage that was situated in the middle of the line of portraits of all the hokage. Everyone watched in confusion as he reached for the medal in the shape of the leaf symbol of their village that was pinned to the upper right corner of the portrait. Once the medal was no longer attached to the painting, jaws dropped when they saw the man blinked his eyes and the smile grew bigger.

"Konohamaru, it's nice to see you again," Sarutobi said, the same kind smile everyone remembered seeing on his face.

Kunais were drawn as everybody jumped back slightly. "What the hell is that?"

"You mean that Safaia-chan didn't tell you?" Sarutobi asked, unknowingly repeating the question his grandson asked.

"Tell us about what?" Tsunade asked her teacher.

Konohamaru and Sarutobi glanced at each other before looking back at their audience. "She's a witch," they replied in unison. "Well…half witch," Sarutobi added, shrugging his shoudlers.

"What do you mean half witch?" Sakura asked, narrowing her eyes, "Safaia never mentioned anything about this."

"Did she tell you who her parents were?" Sarutobi asked.

Heads shook negatively but one pair of eyes widened in realization. "You mean Kushina…" Tsunade started but then stopped.

"Who's Kushina?" Ino asked.

"Kushina is nee-chan's kaa-chan," Konohamaru answered, "Her kaa-chan is born from a village that is made of shinobi and witches. Nee-chan is one of the rare types to be born with both chakra and the ability to use magic." He put his hands on his hips. "If those power hungry council members found out about nee-chan's bloodline, do you really think they'll leave her alone?"

"Wait, so that means that her chakra wasn't sealed," Shikamaru questioned the past hokage.

Sarutobi cupped his chin with his thumb and pointer finger. "Depends on what they used," he replied, "There's a seal you wear as a necklace and is used to hide the fact that you have chakra so you can impersonate a civilian when you're undercover." Jaws dropped in shock since nobody has ever heard of such an item. "There's another seal used for prisoners to seal up their chakra eternally." He shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "Well…then again it won't really matter what they used."

This time Konohamaru looked confused. "Why's that, jii-san?" he asked.

With a proud smile, Sarutobi said, "Because she was the one who created them." He bent his neck from side to side as if to stretch his muscles. "Anyway if Safaia isn't in Konoha, then there is one place she would go."

"Where?" everybody asked in unison.

"I can't tell you the exact location, but what I can tell you is that she went to her mother's younger brother. He is located in one of the countries outside of the hidden continents," Sarutobi responded. "There is a map I have hidden somewhere in my desk. Can you get it, Tsunade? It should be…"

"So that's why you had that map," Tsuande interrupted. She walked over to the desk and opened the bottom left drawer. She reached towards the back for the hidden compartment and pulled out the map. "I found the hidden compartment and thought you hid some sake there but found this instead." She opened the map as everyone crowded around the desk to see.

"What kind of map is this?" Neji asked, "I've never seen countries like this." Instead of the usual countries and land formations they would usually see on their maps, this one had several huge landmasses with strange names. "North America, Europe, Asia…" Neji read out loud, "What type of countries are these?"

"We are currently residing in the Hidden Continents, as our names would imply, but Safaia is in what we would normally call the mainlands," Sarutobi explained, "I can't tell you the exact location, but I will tell you this. Safaia's mother had a younger brother who escaped to the mainlands after the destruction of their village. I was able to find the location of her uncle about ten years ago and she's been in contact with the family ever since."

"Is there any way for you to pinpoint the location, Sandaime-sama?" Hinata asked, "It would take years for us to find her if we search all those lands."

"Try decades," Ino added, "From what I can see, it looks like these lands are made up of mountains, forests, deserts, frozen lands. It'll be impossible for us to find her."

Sarutobi smiled proudly at how close Safaia's friends are with her. A lot has changed after his death and all seems to be positive. Of course there are still problems with what is evident with Safaia's unlawful banishment, but then again, he's not surprised. "While I can't tell you specifically where Safaia's located, I can at least lessen the search area," he told the anxious group, "On the continent known as Asia, she's on one of the islands located on the west coast."

Shikamaru studied the map for a few seconds before he sighed in deeply. "There's got to be thousands of islands in that area alone." He groaned in annoyance. Great, even when she's not here, Safaia gives him a major headache.

"Many of those islands are uninhabited," Sarutobi informed them, "Also, look for islands that are over 10,000 square miles. There's a hidden single port that travels to and from here to there. You'll need the password and have to pay the toll."

"We'll split the areas into teams and start our search tomorrow morning," Tsunade said, "Hopefully we can find her soon."

/-/

(England)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE!" multiple voices shouted in unison.

Situated in the hidden location at 12 Grimmauld Place, the Weasley family, Hermione Granger, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, and Albus Dumbledore sat around the open fire in the living room. The house remained empty due to the incident in the Ministry of Magic with Sirius Black perishing through the Vial and even then the minister refuses to acknowledge the fact that Voldemort is back. To make matters worse, Emerald Potter has been missing from the Dursley's household for the past few days and they had just found out.

Severus snorted and rolled his eyes. "That girl probably decided to run away because the mutt is gone."

Molly Weasley glared at Severus for the rude comment. "Severus, that poor child has just lost her godfather, show some compassion," she scolded.

As Severus and Molly argued in the background, Ron and Hermione continued to stare in shock at the news that Emerald was gone without telling them, but the shock immediately dissipated when they thought about the past few years.

Every year that Emerald returned to Hogwarts, something bad ALWAYS tend to happen. When they entered their fourth year, things just went downhill when Emerald was forced to compete in the Triwizard Tournament, and majority of the school turned their backs against her. It wasn't until she started to get the highest score that they put her high on the pedestal only to drag her back down when she told them that Voldemort is back.

Fifth year was when it got worse. The ministry refused to believe Emerald and had the nerve to paint her as an attention seeking spoiled brat in the Daily Prophet, and since the majority of the wizarding world reads the Daily Prophet and it was owned by the Ministry of Magic, everybody believed them. Then that incompetent moron of a minister had the nerve to send that overbearing prejudiced pink toad to their school as the Defense against the Dark Arts professor and put her in charge of the school's affairs. That pink toad had it in for Emerald and would constantly try to take points off and put her in detention. After every detention, Emerald would come back to the dorm rooms, all pale and clutching her hand where words were etched into them.

Halfway through the year, Emerald started to have nightmares that are connected to Voldemort. Lessons with Snape in trying to block the nightmares didn't help and then one day, Emerald found out that her godfather, Sirius, had been kidnapped and tortured by the Death Eaters at the Department of Mystery in the ministry. Emerald had gone with her friends, only to discover that it was a trap that ended with Sirius disappearing into the veil.

Even after several witnesses from the Ministry had seen the Death Eaters and Voldemort, Fudge still denied the accounts and continued the slander on Emerald in the Daily Prophet. There were even rumors that Dolores Umbridge might be returning as the Defense of Against the Dark Arts professor, because of her excellent work there the previous year.

So it's no wonder that Emerald had decided to leave, but where is she and why didn't she tell them?

"Children," Dumbledore called out, causing the two teens to look at him. His hardening eyes made a chill go down their spines. "Tell me right now, did Emerald tell you if she was leaving and where she is?" he demanded to know.

"No, Headmaster Dumbledore," Hermione replied, shaking her head.

"Are you sure?" Dumbledore repeated. This is a disaster. With the lost of Sirius and the British Ministry of Magic still denying the return of Voldemort, even when the proof was staring at them in the face, it's not a surprise that Emerald would so something drastic. However, Dumbledore didn't think that she would leave her family home, the one place that would keep her protected from the Death Eaters.

Ron shook his head and sighed, "Headmaster Dumbledore, won't you say that maybe it will be safer for Emerald to not be in Howarts this year? After all, they did say that Umbitch might be coming back to teach and you know how she feels about Emerald."

"But did she tell you anything?" Molly asked the children.

The two teens quickly shook their heads, causing the worried adults to sigh.

"I'm sure everything will be fine," Ron said, "Emerald's not the type to rush without a sound plan."

A snort came from Severus. "I wouldn't be so sure about that," he muttered, "If she had thought things through, Black would still be here, wouldn't he?"

"It's not her fault!" Hermione argued, "Kreacher lied to her!"

As the arguments continued and got even louder, Albus casted a silent spell over everyone. When it was finally quiet, Albus took a deep breath and sighed. "There's nothing we can do for now. We will wait until the first day of school and hopefully Emerald will be appearing," he told them, "If she contacts any of you before then, quickly tell me." When he received nods from everyone, he released the spell and proceeded to go back to his office.

None of location spells Albus has casted worked and they've tried many, but they constantly backfired. It was as if she was behind a shield that blocked all tracking. In the end, all they can do is wait and prayed that nothing bad has happened to Emerald and that she hasn't done anything stupid that she would regret.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch6

The ride to the restaurant the males of the host club had chosen was pretty awkward. That was the only way for Safaia and Emerald to describe it. And it wasn't' because that the two girls were surrounded by good looking handsome guys and one very cute child looking one. It was more on the line that the girls couldn't help shake the feeling that there was another reason why the guys want to meet them besides offering them free food.

"So…" Safaia began, hoping to break the uncomfortable silence, "where are we going?"

Emerald stared at her cousin with disbelief. "Really, Safaia? They kidnapped us and you're gonna ask where they're taking us?" she muttered, shaking her head.

Acting like she didn't hear her, despite her excellent hearing, Safaia continued, "Is the restaurant we're going to have any ramen?"

Tamaki's eyes sparkled when he heard Safaia mentioned ramen. "Oh, the clubroom has lots of poor people instant ramen! Haruhi even taught us how to prepare them on our own!" The half French teenager was so proud of this achievement.

"Poor people instant ramen?" Emerald repeated, the disbelieving look shifting back and forth from Safaia to Emerald.

"Good for you, making instant ramen for the first time at the age of 17," Safaia said, continuing the conversation, "I've been making instant ramen since I was three years old."

"Please tell me we're there," Emerald whispered to Mori as both blondes began a conversation about instant ramen.

Mori nodded his head as the limo rolled up in front of the restaurant.

The two girls got out and stared at the large fancy Italian restaurant. The host club members lead the girls into the place where a host ushered them into a private room in the back. Picking up the menus, the two girls scanned through the foods labeled in Italian. Since they didn't know any Italian, all the girls could do is read through the descriptions of the food before choosing something to eat.

A waiter walked up to their table. He had seen the host members but this was the first time he had seen them bring girls that were not family. One was a pretty brunette with large bright green eyes and another was an exotic blonde with bright blue eyes. He stared at the girls, who were staring intently at the menu, for a few seconds. When Kyoya coughed to divert his attention, He quickly asked, "What would you like to drink, miss?"

Safaia ordered some green tea while Emerald had asked for some iced water. As the waiter had left to get their orders, Safaia gave up looking through the menu. "So what exactly do you guys want?" she asked.

Kaoru leaned over towards Safaia. "We wanted to ask why the two of you guys didn't want to attend Ouran Academy," he stated, "Don't you want to go to the same school as Haruhi?"

"There's just some reasons why we're not going," Emerald answered, not really wanting to go too far into details.

"There are several scholarships that are available if you two do well on the exams," Tamaki shouted excitedly, revealing his big plan, "If the two of you are worried about the costs of the school, just take the tests! If you score within the top three spots, you can take the scholarship!"

"I'm not too fond of spending huge amounts of money going to a school that caters to the rich," Safaia muttered, "But that's not the only issues I have right now."

"Ouran is one of the best in the academy," Kyoya began explaining, "While it is true that the school is catered to the rich, they are mainly designed to prepare us for the future for when we take over the family businesses."

"There is the problem with the uniform," Emerald began but stopped herself from stating what was on her mind.

"If you're worried about the school uniforms, we can give it to you two," Hunny stated excitedly. He hugged his pink bunny doll close to his chest as his eyes sparkled with anticipation of the two cousins coming to their school. "We gave Haru-chan the uniform when she joined the Host Club!"

"That's not what she meant," Safaia interrupted, sighing deeply, as if she wanted to leave as fast as she could from this restaurant, "If anything, the uniform itself is the problem."

The host club looked confused. If it they weren't worried about how to get the uniforms, then what else can it be?

Emerald started to look uncomfortable. "It's…" Everybody leaned in close to try and hear her response.

"Horrible," Safaia added bluntly. If it was anyone but the Host Club, the sign of them falling out of their chairs would have been a bit much and an exaggeration, but because it was them and based on the descriptions that Haruhi had given them, it was a funny reaction that was to be expected.

"What do you mean horrible?" Tamaki asked carefully. To him, the Ouran Academy uniforms, were brilliantly executed to make the females look like the princesses that they are and the men looked like dashing gentlemen.

Safaia raised an eyebrow and sighed again. "I don't really mind the color, since it's similar to orange. But I'm not a big fan of the princess style of the dress. I find it completely impracticable and hard to move around in. How can anyone study in that outfit? I need to wear something that makes it easier for me to move in, like I would be able to jump down from the second floor of a building in that dress."

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU JUMP FROM THE SECOND FLOOR OF A BUILDING!?" the host club shouted, causing Emerald to laugh.

"You sound like you're having lots of fun," a voice brought everyone's attention to the doorway. Standing by the entranceway in all their grand and regale glory was Suoh Yuzuru and Ootori Yoshio.

While the two grown men are used to people looking upon them with astonishment, they were surprised to see that Emerald and Safaia looked completely unimpressed with them, not knowing that Safaia had been around princesses, princes, lords, daiymos, etc, and not to mention she was rich herself, and Emerald herself was from a royal bloodline and she knows several people who are rich and love to flaunt it (*ahem*Draco Malfoy*ahem*)

"Hello boys," Suoh Yuzuru said, smiling brightly at his son and his friends. "And who are these lovely ladies? I don't recognize them from the school."

"Father," Kyoya and Tamaki greeted the two men.

Tamaki waved his arms out to the girls. "That's Potter Emerald and Namikaze Safaia. They're Haruhi's cousins," he introduced them, "We're trying to convince them to come to Ouran."

Yoshio's eyes quickly assessed the girls, taking note of their simple outfits. "Will they be able to pay for the tuitions?" he asked, "After all, I don't believe that they are from any prominent rich families."

Channeling in their inner Haruhi, the two girls muttered under their breaths, "Rich bastard" despite the fact that they too were pretty rich.

Ignoring the snide comment of his friend, Yuzuru greeted the two girls with a wide grin on his face. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Safaia-chan and Emerald-chan." He took their hands and placed a kiss on the back like a gentleman. "So, may I ask what seems to be a problem?" he asked.

"Otou-san, can these two come and study in Oruan?" Tamaki asked, "It would do Haruhi some good to have her cousins with her."

"I don't see why not," Yuzuru responded. He pinched his chin in thought with a dramatic pose. "I guess in their case, if they placed within the top five, we could give them a scholarship like their cousin."

"Hazzuh!" the energetic host members cheered, throwing their hands up in the air.

"Are they even listening to us?" Safaia muttered. She slammed her hands on the table to get their attention. She was about to start yelling at them when their drinks arrived.

"Have you thought about what you would like to eat?" the waiter asked, trying to ignore the fact the whole room was filled with rich powerful people who could technically ruin his life with one word.

Everybody, except the two elder men, gave their orders. Emerald asked for the salmon while Safaia asked for the most expensive pasta dish they had. Emerald gave Safaia a look, to which the blonde shrugged her shoulders and simply responded, "Hey, they did say to order whatever we want."

Once the waiter left, Safaia folded her arms across her chest and continued, "While I am so flattered that you want us to go to your school, I'm gonna have to decline. Again I'm sure that your school is one of the best and all but I REALLY cannot spend majority of my days wearing that dress and be comfortable in it. I need to wear something that allows me to jump off the third floor and land on my feet with no problem."

"Did she just increase the number of floors?" Kyoya asked while the more vocal of the group shouted, "WHY ARE YOU JUMPING OFF THE BUILDING?!"

"Well, what would you prefer in the uniform?" Yuzuru asked.

Emerald shrugged her shoulders. "I guess something similar to Haruhi's secondary school uniform. You know a separate shirt and skirt?" she suggested.

Safaia nodded her head. "That I could deal with. Nothing too long, like the skirt reaches the knees or something. I usually wear pants under all my dresses so if its shorter, I don't mind either."

"Not too short," Emerald added, "I'm not fond of the idea of boys trying to look under my skirt when I'm walking up the stairs."

"Why don't we compromise?" Yuzuru asked, "If you two manage to score within the top five, I will allow you to add some changes to the uniform. However, you must show me what you wish to change before you wear it officially to school. We can also have the outfits made…"

"Thanks but I would rather make the outfits on my own," Safaia interrupted. She turned to Emerald. "I'll do yours too."

"You can make your own clothes?" Kaoru asked, his interest in the blonde peaking even more.

"Not from scratch,," Safaia said, taking a sip from the tea, "I tend to buy already made outfits and then customize them. So besides leaving the outfits yellow, is there any other requirements?"

"Please make sure that the skirts are in a respectable length," Yoshio said, "Ouran is a respectable school. We cannot have girls running around in short skirts trying to get boys to pay attention to them." His back was turned as he walked away so he didn't notice Safaia grabbing her knife and aiming to throw it at him with Emerald trying to pull her arm down.

A sweatdrop rolled down his face as Yuzuru sighed at his friend's blunt words. "Yes, well, disregarding Yoshio's words, I would like it if the skirt doesn't reach too high. Ouran is a school where many of the rich and elite families send their children and we do have a standard that we need to follow. Also if possible, please include the school's crest somewhere on the uniform to show that you are a part of the student body." And with that, he left the restaurant.

"We didn't even decide to go to Ouran or take the tests yet," Emerald muttered.

Safaia decided to ignore Tamaki as he began to explain why the two girls definitely need to go Ouran. Instead she took out a small notepad and began to draw a crude sketch of the uniform she planned on making. She decided to incorporate all of the colors of the Ouran uniforms. A white sailor top, short sleeves for summer and long sleeves for winter, with a red ribbon tied to the front. For yellow, she decided on a yellow vest that goes over the white shirt. A dark navy blue pleated skirt that reached the knees with mid-calf white socks. She decided to keep the mary jane shoes the same since she has no idea on how to make shoes.

As she was sketching the uniform out, Kaoru leaned over to watch her work. He was amazed at how fast Safaia was able to draw out the entire uniform in the span of five minutes. "Wow, you're quite artistic," he complimented in awe, "So you're great at music and drawing and making clothes. Is there anything you can't do?"

Safaia just laughed, causing a slight blush to grow on Kaoru's face. "I am able to play most string instruments with a few wind instruments, but I'm not a complete genius in those fields. Academic wise, I'm probably above average. I was always more of a physical learner compared to just listening to someone lecture."

"Don't forget, out of the three of us, you're the most athletic and energized," Emerald added in.

"You're pretty athletic yourself, being in your school's sport team as the youngest and star player," Safaia said, smirking.

Tamaki's jaw dropped when he heard that. Praying that at least the gentle looking girl played a sport that wasn't too rough, he asked, "Oh…what sport do you play? Gymnastic? Track?"

Emerald kicked Safaia under the table, causing her smile to grow even bigger, looking similar to the sneaky cat. "Great," she thought nervously to herself, "I can't exactly tell them that I play Quidditch since they're muggles."

"Maybe you play tennis," Tamaki continued in his guesses, "I'm not quite familiar with female sports in your school."

"Actually it's a co-ed sport," Emerald said. She kept quiet for a few minutes, trying to find some way to describe the sport without breaking any rules. "You won't really know the sport, it's kinda of a…school invention. It's a mixture of different sports put together and each person has a special job they need to do. My job is mostly to keep safe and keep an eye out for a specific object and be able to catch it first." She hoped that answer would satisfy the nosy boys.

"Sounds like fun," Safaia said, "I wouldn't mind playing it one day."

"You'd win the game in five seconds," Emerald told her, causing her to laugh out loud.

Listening to her laugh, Kaoru became entranced by it. It wasn't like the girly giggly laugh or the obnoxious type of laughs from the more snobby girls that he's used to hearing at the Host Club. It was one of those laughs that sounded like bells but with the same kind of confidence Safaia had shown. "You have a nice laugh," he said with a shy smile.

"Thanks." Safaia smiled at the twin, causing him to blush.

It was then that the other Host Club members realized something. Kaoru may be growing a crush on Safaia, with the girl not really noticing. Hunny and Mori thought that it was nice that the youngest twin was slowly expanding the small world he and his brother had placed themselves since they were small children. Tamaki was pretty oblivious and believed that Kaoru was extending a hand in friendship to Safaia. Kyoya felt a bit annoyed but he decided to focus his attention on how to expand the Host Club profits with Haruhi's cousin in Ouran. Hikaru didn't know exactly how to feel about this new predicament, while he's not all too pleased with the idea of his brother liking someone else, he was also pretty happy that his brother took an initiative for once.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here now, there will be an addition to a crossover with another anime series. Warning is applies to the future chapters, where there will be genderbending of certain characters with pairings that can range from yaoi etc.
> 
> Also I apologize in advance because a lot of the characters in this anime speaks with accents or there's a specific way of talking, and I'm not gonna pay too close attention to writing it out. So PLEASE do not start throwing flames at me for writing like they speak perfect English.

Ch7

As the host club drove the two girls back to Haruhi's apartment, they were somewhat proud that they were able to convince the girls to finally join Ouran Academy. Nobody knew that two young men, who looked to be in their late twenties were also heading in the same destination.

One of the men was of Japanese descent. He had short black hair with blank black eyes. He was the one directing his friend to destination.

His friend was clearly a foreigner with short blond hair with green eyes. But what probably drew people's attention were his bushy thick eyebrows. "Are you sure this is where she is, Kiku?" he asked, looking around nervously, "How can you be certain that she is here and not in America?"

"If she was in America, I'm pretty sure that Amelia would've told you, Arthur-san," Kiku replied, "Apparently she has family here in Japan. Her father's cousin had moved here years ago and started a family here."

Arthur sighed in relief. "At least she's safe. Now what are we going to do about her magical education?" He groaned as he rubbed his hands through his hair furiously.

With all that's going on in the United Kingdom, he's really dreading the idea of forcing her to come back home. When he heard of all the horrible things she had endured during the past years, he wanted to do nothing more than to keep her in the manor and try to protect her for what's to come. Unfortunately, something had prevented him from getting her after her parents' deaths until she turned sixteen and her leaving her aunt's home voluntarily. Now that she has left the house and with a month left until she turned sixteen, he is finally able to make contact with her.

Kiku led Arthur to a two story apartment complex. "This is the location she wrote down as her address when she registered her wand," Kiku said.

They saw two teenage girls, one is a blonde and the other a brunette, walking up the stairs to the second story. They looked to be around the same age as the girl Arthur was looking for. When the brunette turned her head to talk to the blonde to say something, Arthur noticed the bright green emerald eyes he had seen years ago. Without warning, Arthur ran towards the stairs with Kiku chasing after him. "Emerald," he called out, "Emerald Potter!"

Emerald and Safaia turned to the voice and saw a foreigner, most likely British cause of his accent. Freaking out that it was probably somebody from Dumbledore's order, Safaia grabbed Emerald and lifted the smaller girl in her arms and shushined back to Haruhi's apartment.

/-/

Haruhi was studying when Safaia had popped in, causing her to jump up in fright. "What the hell, Safaia?" she shouted.

Emerald quickly covered her cousin's mouth as Safaia quietly creeped over to the door and peered through the peephole. "Shhhhh…" Emerald whispered, "I think somebody from the order found me."

Safaia watched carefully as she slowly reached for her kunai hidden under her shirt. She watched as the blonde man stood in front of the door. The only reason why she didn't attack him was because the man didn't' attack first and didn't pull out a wand.

"I know you can hear me," the man's voice spoke through the door, "I want you to know that I don't mean you any harm, Emerald. I'm not with Dumbledore nor am I with Voldemort. I was tasked by your parents to watch you in case anything happened to them, but something…or rather someone prevented me from doing so."

Emerald's green eyes narrowed in confusion. She was about to ask what he meant, but Safaia held out her hand to signal her not to say anything. "What's your proof?" Safaia demanded to know, "How do we know for sure that what you're saying is really the truth and not lies?"

"I, Arthur Kirkland, swear upon my magic that everything I say is the truth and that I mean no harm to Emerald Potter and her friends and family."

A strange tingling feeling went through the girls' bodies, which indicated that the oath truly had been made. If this man and his accomplice did everything to hurt them, they would be dealt with.

Safaia opened the door and allowed Arthur and Kiku to come in, but as they walked through the door, she held a kunai to their faces. "If you try anything, I will end you," she warned them, "Do you understand?" Her blue eyes glistening with the promise to murder if they tried to hurt her cousins.

Kiku's eyes widened when he realized that this kunoichi was not from his own land but rather the hidden continents. "You're from the Hidden Continent," Kiku said in shock, "Which village are you from?"

"Konohagakure," Safaia said, "You know about the Hidden Continents?"

"The Hidden what?" Arthur asked in confusion. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, drawing Safaia's attention.

She leaned over to touch them as Kiku explained that the Hidden Continent was similar to the Hidden Society of witches and wizards only difference is that the continent deals with shinobi. When Safaia's finger poked his eyebrows several times, Arthur smacked his hands to get her to stop. "I know I have weird eyebrows," Arthur shouted, "Leave me alone!"

"They're not weird," Safaia said, "You want weird, you should see my friend and his teacher." She held her pointer and middle fingers together over her eyebrows. "They have eyebrows that look like black fuzzy caterpillars."

Haruhi grabbed Safaia by the back of her neck collar and pulled her to the kitchen to help her prepare the tea. Emerald asked, "Why are you looking for me? Are you trying to force me to go back to England?"

Arthur and Kiku looked at each other for a second before Arthur pulled out a letter from his back pocket and handed it to Emerald. "To start, my name is Arthur Kirkland. I have been friends with the Potters for many generations. They were also my ears and eyes in the magical world because I was always too busy in the muggle world."

"What do you mean by generations?" Emerald asked, "You don't look like you can be older than your twenties."

"My human name is Arthur Kirkland, but you will most likely know me as England of the United Kingdom," Arthur explained, "This is my friend Honda Kiku, he is known as Japan."

"You mean you guys are really the countries England and Japan?" Haruhi asked. She placed the tray with several cups down at the table as Safaia brought over a teapot.

"Arthur-san has no reason to lie," Kiku replied, "Especially since he did make an oath to tell the truth."

"So…what exactly is this friendship supposed to be like?" emerald asked.

"As you know the Potters weren't just pureblooded family in the wizarding world," Arthur said.

"Yeah, they were also a family of distant relations to royalty with titles of lord and ladies," Emerald said, "Auntie Kotoko told me about our family being nobility in the the magical world ten years ago. The goblins told me about the muggle world when I asked about my family last year."

"Where exactly are you going with this?" Safaia asked.

Arthur cleared his throat and sat up straight. "After your parents' deaths, I was supposed to become your new guardian, raise you in the muggle world but also teach you about magic and your future duties."

"You mean as Voldemort's destroyer," Haruhi said. She had heard about how the adults had disgustingly placed the heavy burden on her cousins' shoulder without planning to do anything to help.

"What? NO!" Arthur shouted, "I would teach her how to protect herself, not do the adult's job of getting rid of Voldemort!"

"So…you do believe in Emerald that Voldemort is back," Safaia said, "Because even after seeing him and the DeathEaters in the Department of Mysteries, Fudge is still stating that Emerald is lying."

"Fudge? You mean Cornelius Fudge?" Arthur asked, silently praying that she wasn't talking about who he was thinking about.

"Yeah, he's our Minister of Magic," Emerald replied, "You must really be behind in our current events if you didn't know that."

"How…the…hell…did…he…become…the…minister?" Arthur muttered, banging his head on the table after each pause.

Kiku chuckled at the confused looks on the girls' faces. "Don't mind him," he said, waving his hand to dismiss his friend abusing himself. He drank his cup of tea and sighed. "Fujioka-san what can you tell me about the Japan, or rather how the rest of world views the magical community of United Kingdom?"

"The magical community of the United Kingdom…how to put it in words," Haruhi muttered, channeling her inner Tamaki as she put on a thinking pose. She slammed one fist on top of her flat hand. She began, "Oh, I know!" and then very bluntly with a no nonsense look on her face, she added, "It sucks."

"He's one of the main contributors as to why my wizarding community is a laughing stock to the whole world!" Arthur shouted angrily, "No doubt, instead of passing laws and hiring people to better our country, he's too busy lining his pockets with bribery money."

Safaia's blue eyes shone with delight. "Do you have proof of that?" she asked eagerly, getting too close to Arthur's face for comfort.

"I'm pretty sure you can find your own proof when you take Emerald's place," Haruhi said, pulling on Safaia's back collar to pull her away from Arthur.

"What do you mean 'take Emeralds place'?" Arthur asked sharply.

A very mischievous grin slowly grew on Safaia's face, causing Arhtur and Kiku to worry. She had the same look on her face as another country when she's planning to cause terrors, or as she affectionately calls them, pranks. Safaia placed her hands together and created a shadow clone, who then henged into Emerald.

The clone who looked like Emerald pointed to herself. "I will be taking Emerald's spot in Hogwarts that way I can find people who trusts Emerald's words above a newspaper run by a corrupt government. Also I will be training her friends in how to protect themselves. They're gonna need help if they wish to survive the war."

"Especially with who was our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor last year," Emerald thought to herself. Remembering Umbridge and her horrible teachings, she subconsciously rubbed the words 'I must not tell lies' that were hidden under a glamour.

Noticing her uneasiness, Kiku couldn't help but ask, "Emerald-san, is everything okay?"

Emerald quickly hid her hands under the table. With a fake smile, she immediately responded, "I'm okay!"

Arthur narrowed his eyes. After years of seeing his younger sister faking smiles, he was quick to notice the lie. "Emerald, please tell me what's wrong. I can't help you if you don't let me," he said softly.

"Kinda hard to tell people what's wrong when adults don't' do anything to help," Safaia said. She understood the feeling of not trusting adults as blindly as she use to as a child. She knew something was wrong but she also knew that Emerald could be as stubborn as she is when it comes to needing help.

Arthur held out his hand and smiled gently. "I promise you that I will do anything in my power to help you," he said with a strong and confident tone.

Emerald glanced over to Safaia, who nodded her head. Carefully, Emerald placed her hand on the table and released the glamour, revealing the worded scars on her hand.

Kiku gasped in shock as Arthur grabbed her hand and examined the wounds. "What happened?" the blonde country demanded to know.

"Umbridge's blood quill," Emerald muttered, "Fudge placed her in Hogwarts as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and the High Inquisitor. For detention, she made us write lines with a blood quill."

"What's a blood quill? I never hear of that before?" Kiku asked.

"Umbridge created it years ago and instead of ink, it cutes words into your skin and uses your blood," Emerald responded. She grimaced at the reminder of the blistering pain.

"Why didn't the other professors do anything to stop it?" Arthur asked. He was horrified that such abuse had taken place in a school, where children were supposed to feel safe and secured.

"Professor Mcgonagall told me to keep my head down and that not much can be done against the ministry," Emerald muttered, "Madam Pomfrey couldn't do anything about the scar."

"But I can," Haruhi said, patting Emerald's shoulder, "I'm pretty advance in my potions skill. Not to mention, I'm sure our hospitals could also do something about that scar."

Arthur clenched his teeth tightly. "But why didn't they do anything? They could've told the ministry since they were the ones who hired her," he said.

Emerald narrowed her eyes in anger. "It doesn't matter if I tell them because they'll just say that I did it to myself to get attention or to slander the ministry," she yelled angrily, causing several porcelain plates to shatter.

Everybody jumped in shock as the shards shattered throughout the kitchen. Emerald quickly suppressed the anger again and muttered apologies to her cousin. Haruhi waved it off and just repaired the plates with her wand.

"Emerald-san, I don't mean to get in your personal business, but have you been subduing your anger lately?" Kiku asked worriedly.

"Kinda hard to release any form of negative energy when my relatives hate my guts and would gladly find any excuse to punish me," Emerald muttered. She clenched her fists tightly. "And let's not forget that in the wizarding world, I'm the Girl-Who-Lived," she snarled, "I have to act as the Gryffindor everyone envisioned me to be. I have to be completely forgiving to those who treat me horribly and cannot throw any 'tantrums' as they all it or I'll be labeled as an attention seeking brat again." As Emerald continued to release her anger, the entire apartment began to shake once again, causing things to fall over.

"Good thing I sealed this whole apartment so other people don't know what's happening," Safaia thought as she reached for a kunai with an orange handle. She spun it once in a circle to release the henge and in its place was a wand.

After seeing the destruction, Emerald apologized again. Haruhi just smiled, knowing full well that she had a lot to get off her chest. Besides, Safaia created a bunch of clones to help them repair everything a lot quickly.

"Don't apologize," Kiku quickly told her, "When you hold in a lot of negative emotions without releasing them little by little, these outbursts of magic are very common."

"You know what always helps me release these emotions without being too obvious?" Safaia asked.

Haruhi looked up from her repairing, "Studying?" she replied jokingly.

"That's you," Safaia and Emerald said in unison. Emerald smiled a little as she realized her cousins were just trying to cheer her up.

"But any way, singing has always been my outlet. Because there's so many variations of songs, it's easy to find one that relates to what's making you upset," Safaia said, "I'll get you an Ipod with lots of different music for you. Preferably one that operates with magic."

As the girls discussed several other ways to help Emerald release tension in her body, Arthur and Kiku began their own discussion on what to do next, now that they found Emerald.

"The world meeting for the magical communities will be next week here in Tokyo, right?" Arthur asked.

Kiku nodded his head, but at the same time, he was confused as to why Arthur was inquiring something he already knew.

This was a huge gamble to invite Emerald into this world when she didn't' have proper training like her father and grandparents before her, but Arthur knew it was now or never. "Emerald, would you mind accompanying me next week to a meeting?" he asked.

"This meeting is where all the countries come together to discuss any news about their magical communities," Kiku explained after seeing the girls' confused faces.

"But wouldn't I see Fudge or anybody else from the United Kingdom?" Emerald wasn't too fond of the idea of being spotted by anyone from her country, especially those form the ministry or the Order of the Phoenix.

Kiku chuckled and reassured her, "Do not worry, only the countries, like myself and Arthur-san, will be there. Occasionally you will see certain families who are the countries' magical communities' informants, like your family is to Arthur-san."

Emerald was still unsure as to what to do. All her life, she had done what other people had told her…most of the time. She looked over to Safaia and Haruhi for hint. Safaia just shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "Some help you are," Emerald muttered, causing her blonde cousin to smirk.

Haruhi patted Emerald on her shoulder. "Whatever you decide to do, we'll support you," she reassured her.

"I would also like for you to speak with the other countries about what's going on in the United Kingdom, especially with Voldemort's return," Arthur said, "Because of your firsthand experience dealing with him for the past years, you can give us a clearer picture." Despite that being good thing, Arthur couldn't help but feel angry that his closest friends' daughter had faced the psychopath more times than he would like.

"I'm not actually fond of being called a liar again and it's not like they'll believe a word from a teenage girl, whose country doesn't even support," Emerald muttered.

Arthur began texting a message on his phone. He paused for a second and asked, "Would you be willing to testify under verittaserum? If you are, then I'll have one prepared."

Emerald narrowed her eyes. "I thought that veritaserum is no longer allowed to be used.'

"For everyday uses, yes, but for things like trials or people registering to work in government, it is used very sparsely," Kiku replied.

"It's just in the UK," Arthur muttered angrily, "Easier for those secret DeathEaters to lie their way into power." He groaned and slapped his forehead. His older brother, Scotland, is gonna kill him, after he warned him for years to try and get Emerald before her sixteenth birthday. But it was impossible because somebody managed to hide her aura, even from him.

"So…if I do decide to go to this meeting, can Safaia and Haruhi come too?" Emerald asked.

Kiku thought about it. It was usually unheard of, for other people besides the families of their confidents, to be at these meetings. However…Safaia and Haruhi are her cousins, so it wasn't that far from family. "I suppose it should be no problem," Kiku said.

Arthur patted Emerald on the shoulder. "Just take your time. I'll guide you the rest of the way."


	8. Chapter 8

Ch8

The world meeting had arrived much too quickly for Emerald's liking. The whole week was a whirlwind of nerves and anxiety for the British teen. Luckily Haruhi had sacrificed herself grudgingly so that the Host Club would be away from her during the past week so she can try to relax her nerves.

Emerald stood still with her arms held out straight at her sides as Safaia knelt in front of her sewing a final detail to her outfit. "Do I have to wear this to the meeting?" she muttered, looking down at the formal dress. Don't get her wrong, it was a beautiful dress, a dark green hi-low dress with the back being a lace trail reaching down to the floor.

Safaia rolled her eyes. "Of course not," she replied, "This is for the formal parties that I have a feeling Kyoya would try to force us to go to. Knowing him, he's gonna do everything in his power to make sure he knows all of our secrets."

"I have your outfit that you're gonna wear to the meeting," Haruhi said, laying out a simple white button down shirt with a black skirt that resembled the clothes her mother would wear when she worked as a lawyer.

Emerald bit her bottom lip. Today was the day that Arthur and Kiku was gonna bring them to their world meeting and Haruhi was going to go with her. Safaia, on the other hand, said that she had to go to her own meeting and won't be able to go with her. "Are you sure you won't come?" she asked.

Safaia got up and put the sewing needle and remaining thread in her sewing box. "Don't worry about a thing," she said, patting her younger cousin on the head. "Haruhi will be with you and help out. Besides I have to brush up with our plan for the next year in Hogwarts."

The doorbell rang causing Emerald to drop her head down and groan. "You'll be fine," Haruhi said as she went over to open the door.

Unfortunately when the door was open, it wasn't Arthur or Kiku standing there. There was a girl who looked to be in her late teens. She has blue eyes and wavy, amber-colored hair that comes to her shoulders, with two star-shaped barrettes holding her bangs out of her face. Hanging around her neck was a thick pair of headphones with the United States flag on each end. She wore a short pale green pleated skirt and a tank top with an American flag design on it with a brown bomber jacket with a large number fifty on the back.

The three cousins glanced at the girl as she smiled like the cat who caught the canary and ate it. "Who's that?" Emerald whispered to Safaia, who responded, "Don't know." "May we help you?" Haruhi asked, getting ready to slam and lock the door.

"Awwww…you're so cute!" the girl squealed. She quickly ran into the room and grabbed Emerald off the stool and hugged her tightly to her chest. "I've been wanting to meet you since forever but Iggy's been such a pain in the ass."

"AMELIA JONES!" a voice shouted as footsteps could be heard stomping up the stairs. Arthur ran and slid to a stop at the door. "Goddamn you crazy woman, listen to people when they tell you to do something!" he shouted at the girl, who completely ignored him and just continued to hug Emerald.

"Hey, Arthur," Safaia said, waving nonchalantly at the Brit. "Who's the chick?"

Arthur smacked his forehead with his hand and dragged his hand down his face as he grumbled. "Meet Amelia Jones, she's my little sister," he said.

Amelia loosened her hold on Emerald but still kept her close to her chest. "You probably know me better as United States of America," she said, winking playfully at the other girls. "I'm here to help escort you to the meeting."

"At least it's just you here and not your boyfriend," Arthur muttered.

"What's wrong with her boyfriend?" Haruhi asked. She wondered if he's anything like Tamaki or the twins, if so then she could see why Arthur wasn't too fond of them.

Amelia placed her hands on her hip and said jokingly, "Yeah, what's wrong with my boyfriend, Iggy?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Oh, nothing's wrong with him if you don't mind a six foot giant with pale blonde hair that speaks in a thick Russian accent walking around the middle of Japan," he muttered. He glanced at a nearby clock mounted on a wall and cursed. "We better get a move on or we're going to be late," he announced.

Haruhi held onto the clothes as she followed Emerald to the back to help her change out of the dress. Safaia packed away her sewing utensils as she asked curiously, "So what exactly is the plan for today?"

"We're meeting with the other countries in Tokyo. There's a chance there might be some magical families that work with us in the meeting so hopefully she'll be okay," Arthur said as he quickly texted Kiku that he had just picked up Emerald and that they would soon be on their way. "If she's fine with it, I was hoping that she would give us all a straight up summary of everything that has happened since her first year in Hogwarts."

"As long as no one's judgmental or immediately calls her out as a liar and an attention seeking brat, it should be no problem," Safaia responded. She walked over to a bright orange bag on the dining room table and pulled out a piece of paper. "Here's a few things that might be handy in case Emerald starts to freak out before or after the meeting."

Amelia took the paper and folded it several times. "No worries, we'll take care of everything, right, Iggy?" Arthur just rolled his eyes in response.

"All right, we're ready to go," Haruhi said, coming out wearing one of her mother's suits with Emerald following behind her. "How will we be going there?"

"Portkey," Arthur answered. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a simple gold key.

"Huh," Emerald muttered, "Back home I've just seen them use discarded trash, like an old shoe as a portkey." Haruhi and Amelia made a disgusted face as Safaia fell on the floor and burst out laughing.

Arthur glanced at his watch. "One minute and it would be activated. Everyone grab hold of the key or someone's arm," he said.

After finally taking a break from laughing, Safaia waved her hand from her spot on the floor. "Have fun," she told them, "I'll get dinner ready for when you get home." Haruhi and Emerald waved goodbye as the portkey sent them to their destination.

Safaia jumped up to her feet and headed into the bedroom to change her clothes. From a pair of a simple blank sweatpants and an orange tank top, she changed to a white button down shirt and blue jeans. She turned to her multi-room trunk and opened the top and climbed inside.

She henged to change the color of her hair from blonde to red and sat down in front of several computer monitors. She clapped her hands together and rubbed them. "Let's get the party started," she said. She glanced behind her and said, "Ya ready, Kyuubi?"

A tall handsome man who looks to be about in his late twenties came out of the shadows and sat down next to her. His long bright red hair was tied up into a high ponytail. His green eyes held a glint of mischief and you could see sharp canine teeth sticking out when he smirked.

"If you mean, am I ready in scaring pathetic humans who think they know better than a thousand year old demon and making them piss themselves, then HELL YEAH!" he shouted.

/-/

As Safaia and Kurama had their meeting, Emerald and Haruhi was on their way to theirs. They had arrived in a district that looked like an ancient Japanese town but with also tall modernized buildings. There were also a mixture of people wearing muggle business attires, formal kimonos, and even some pop culture outfits. Despite the contrast of all things that looked ancient and modern, the flow was completely undisturbed. No matter how many times Emerald had came here, she was always amazed at how the district looked.

"Different from Diagon Alley, huh?" Amelia asked Emerald, who just nodded her head in awe.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "All cultures' different, Amelia," he said.

Amelia rolled her eyes at him back. "I know that," she responded, pointing to herself, "Melting pot, duh." She shrugged her shoulders and continued, "Just saying that it's cleaner and more cheery looking than you place."

As the two siblings argued, more like Arthur arguing and Amelia egging him on, Haruhi was pointing out some of the locations they had missed last time they were there to Emerald.

"Now, now, children, we shouldn't be fighting out in public like this," a blonde foreigner came up to them. He has shoulder-length blond hair and blue eyes, and has a slight amount of facial hair. He wore a long blue coat and matching capelet, with red pants and brown boots. He wrapped one hand around Amelia's shoulders and another grabbed Arthur's ass.

"FROG!" Arthur bellowed, smacking him on the face, leaving a red handprint on his cheek.

"Hey, Frances," Amelia said cheerfully.

"Hello, my beautiful sunflower," Frances said, ignoring the stinging pain on his face. He leaned in, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Arthur stepped away from them as they made some small talk and caught up. He noticed the two cousins' blank stares. "That's Frances Bonnefoy, also known as France," he informed them, "Stay away from him. He's a flirt and a pervert."

As he was warning the girls, he didn't notice Frances walking behind him until he wrapped his arms around his body under his arms. "That's so mean, my dear, especially about your own boyfriend," he whined.

"SHUT UP!" Arthur shouted, his face growing bright red. "And why'd you grab my ass and not Amelia's?"

"Because I don't want her boyfriend to murder me in my sleep," he simply said, with a nonchalant smile on his face, ignoring Arthur screams of, "I'll murder YOU in your sleep!"

"Shouldn't we head inside before someone calls the authorities and arrest them?" Haruhi asked Amelia.

The young American rolled her eyes at the two older men. "And they call me immature," she muttered. She grabbed the two by the back of their collars and managed to drag them into the building without any problem.

"She's pretty strong," Emerald said in awe.

"Well, she was known to be able to lift a fully grown American Bison over her head and swing them around as a child," Kiku said, walking up to the girls.

"Ohayo, Honda-san," the girls said in unison.

"Ohayo, Potter-san, Fujioka-san," Kiku responded back. "If you'll excuse me, I'm on my way to see my representative before the meeting." He bowed his head and headed into the building.

Amelia stood by the doorway after letting go of the arguing men. "Hey, Kiku!" Amelia shouted, waving to the Japanese country, who bowed his greeting and continued on his way. "Come on, girls! I want to introduce you to everyone before we start!"

The two girls shook their heads. The more time they spend with Amelia, the more she resembled Safaia. Haruhi and Emerald followed the excited American into the building, unaware of somebody watching them from the second story window in the same building.

/-/

Waiting in one of the small conference rooms can be pretty tiring and boring, even for a national kendo champion like him. He stood up and walked over to the window to look at the wizards and witches going about their business when he noticed three blondes standing outside of the building. He recognized them as America, England, and France but what really held his attention were the two very familiar brunettes standing just inches from them.

The door to the office opened and Kiku walked in. "Sorry for the delay, Morinozuka-kun," Kiku said as the stoic third year turned around.

AN: So Mori's a wizard! Does that mean Hunny is too? Stay tuned and find out!


End file.
